


Promise?

by Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty



Series: Broken Families Make the Best Families [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Cassandra has a stick up her butt, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Crack Treated Seriously, Eugene is Varian’s Dad, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Kid Varian, Parent Eugene, Poor Varian (Disney), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rapunzel Trys, Single Parents, Tags May Change, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty/pseuds/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty
Summary: Eugene makes a promise.ORBasically an AU where Eugene is actually Varian’s dad and Varian is a cute little cinnamon boy.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Rudiger & Varian (Disney)
Series: Broken Families Make the Best Families [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659625
Comments: 65
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made this after realizing there wasn’t enough fics of Eugene and Rapunzel raising Varian lol.

Eugene didn’t know his life could change so dramatically. One moment he’s the most wanted thief, the next he’s brought into the castle to return the stolen princess. He stands out at the patio, looking out at the town below. He takes in the lights and view. 

“Eugene?” 

The name isn’t said with disgust or disbelief. It’s full of a softness and love that he’s never heard before. It was foreign to him. 

The man turns, brown meeting green. Rapunzel seemed to be alone, dressed in her typical purple dress. Instead of her blonde hair, she sported the shaggy cut that he gave her. 

“Hey Blondie, came to kiss me goodbye?” His tone is casual, full of a smile. However his chest dragged down, holding him underwater. 

“You don’t have to go.” 

Eugene stares for a moment. He could see the pain behind her eyes. The magic of their adventure was over and it killed them. There was nothing keeping them together.

“I wish that was true.” This whole trip opened the criminals mind. Showed him life in a new perspective. A new look. 

“But there’s unfinished business I need to handle.” It was a vague explanation that could be translated in many ways depending on who’s listening. However for him, it was something meaningful. Something big. 

“In that case,” Rapunzel took a step towards him, flashing a small smile, “I’m going with you.” 

“You know I can’t ask that of you,” He tells her, “You _just_ got back to your parents and home after being some witches prisoner—“

“You shouldn’t have to do this alone. Not anymore.” Rapunzel lifted her hand, latching her fingers around his palm. She gave a tight squeeze, telling him that she would be here. Every step.

Eugene could just sigh, shoulders dropping.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Leaving the palace without dozens of guards up in their face was difficult. Nobody wanted to let their long lost princess out of their sight, especially the kind and queen. After just getting their daughter back, how could they trust the world to not try to take her again. 

It took some time, long restless nights, and debating. Soon the king and queen settled with having Rapunzels handmaiden, Cassandra, join them. They trusted her with their daughter. More that the ex-thief who returned their child to them. 

Eugene tried not to seem bitter at the prospect. He was hesitant to have Rapunzel take a look into his personal life. To see who he was. He had came to some sort of acceptance that this trip could make or break what they built. However to rub salt in the wound, Cassandra, a complete stranger tagged along. She would be looking into his personal life without even have meeting him. How could he trust her?

Soon, they made it. Past the town, into the outer rims of the Corona. It wasn’t a short journey by any means. They had to walk through the lengthy woods and pass a rushing river to get there. 

They came upon a village. Old Corona. Now Eugene felt his stomach flutter with butterflies begging to be let out. He felt his hand clutch the ropes he held onto. 

“Old Corona?” Cassandra scoffs. “This is where you wanted to take us?” For the first time, Eugene bit his tongue. She was by no means somebody who he wanted to take. This was suppose to be a journey he took alone. 

“Eugene, what are we doing here?” Rapunzel asks, curiosity peeking out. Villagers stared, watching the visitors with caution. Whispers fill the air, flooding the crowd of villagers. 

A soft hand touches his shoulder, gripping him. He turns to meet a pair of soft green eyes looking to him. There’s concern and worry for him. It made his stomach churn because he didn’t deserve it. Soon enough, that worry would turn into anger and disgust. He knew it would. It was just a matter of when.

“Let’s just do this...” Eugene pushes forward, head hanging low. The emptiness of where Rapunzel’s hand once was stung. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Eugene took a familiar path. Following the stone road to a familiar big wooden house on the edge of the village. It looked exactly the same as the last time he’s seen it. Vines crawling up the walls, grassy fields, hard wood for walls. 

“What is this place?” 

Cassandra glances over, her gaze caught by an interesting sight. A sign. ‘Corona’s Orphanage’ was painted on a piece of old wood, stuck on the lawn. 

“This place is an orphanage,” Cassandra tells the princess, her face twisted. 

Rapunzel stops walking, staring at Eugene who didn’t face her. The whole walk she had no clue what to expect. However for sure, she didn’t expect an orphanage. The place looked nice despite what it was. Well kept and homey. However Eugene refuses to look at it. Like this place was some sort of virus that would eat him alive if he made contact. 

She steps forward, mouth agape. She’s about to speak, ask him what they were doing her when a high pitch voice exclaims, “ _Dad!_ ” 

Suddenly Eugene’s whole demeanor changes. His once nervous, guilt ridden expression trans morphs into one of animated joy and surprise. 

A child, no older than five cane barreling towards Eugene, a wide grin on his face. He jumps at the once thief without hesitation, hugging him. The kid himself was cute. He had dark raven black hair with a blue streak and freckles that filled his cheeks. A pair of goggles sits on his head, clearly way too big for him.

“Hey, googles!” Eugene exclaims, picking up the child. “Look at you! You’ve grown!” 

The boy smiles with pride, looking like he was just told won everything his heart desires. 

“Quirin said I grew five inches!” The kid held up his five fingers as proof. 

“Oh,” Eugene chuckles nervously, “that’s _great_.”

“He also said that if he saw you again that he’d cut you up like cheese!” The kid moves into acting out the scenario, pretending to swing an invisible blade around. 

“ _Varian_.” Everyone turns. 

A buff man stands behind them. His expression not one anybody wants to see. Anger. Maybe some resentment. Also hatred. Lots of hatred. 

“ _Heyyyy_ , Quirin!” Eugene gives the older man a nervous smile. One that would usually come out when he’d was screwed.

Rapunzel and Cassandra watch the scene, speechless. They had no clue of the history the two men held therefore couldn’t form words. They watch the older man step towards Eugene, eyes glaring.

“Quirin! Look who it is!” The boy, Varian, points Eugene with glee. “He came back!” The boy’s gaze falls onto Cassandra and Rapunzel who stood speechless. “And he brought friends!”

Cassandra cringed.

“Yes, I can see that,” Quirin stands infront of Eugene. They’re so close that their noses were practically touching. “Varian, why don’t you go inside and put your stuff away—“

“ _But_ —“

“No buts. You know the rules.” Varian pouts, deflating. He didn’t want to leave just yet. He wanted to be with his father. 

“Hey, it’ll be alright,” Eugene sets the boy down, flashing a comforting smile, “After you’re done, we can hang out.” 

“ _Promise?_ ”

“Promise.” 

That promise alone was enough to give the boy a temporary high. His smile was huge. He galloped off with a skip in every step. 

“You have some nerve coming here—“ Eugene is grabbed by the collar and held up like a weightless doll. “ _After everything you done!_ ”

“Hey!” Rapunzel exclaims. “Put him down!” She steps between the two, ripping the two apart. She knew exactly who Eugene was but he didn’t deserve to be hung up like nothing. 

“Rapunzel, it’s fine—“ 

“ _No_ it’s not! He can’t just grab you like that!” Rapunzel protests. 

“It’s fine, I deserve it,” Eugene tells her. 

“You should’ve just stayed away Rider! That boy doesn’t need you screwing up his life!” Quirin snarls dangerously. Clearly the man wasn’t Eugene’s biggest fan. He had a bone to pick and wanted the other man dead. 

“I-It’s actually Eugene Fitzherbert,” Eugene mumbles. 

“Is that what you’re going by now?” Quirin asks. “Doesn’t matter. I don’t want any of you near Varian. He finally is starting to have a normal life without a lowlife life _criminal_ as a father. I don’t need you dragging trouble to him.” 

Eugene is quiet. Any confidence he had before was shattered. He just let himself be lectured. 

“You can’t do that!” Rapunzel blurts out. 

Quirin turns, eyes landing on the brown hair girl. She suddenly wasn’t just a background character that he could ignore.

“Who is this?” Quirin asks. “Did you bring a _harlot_ here?!”

“Watch how you speak of the princess,” Cassandra speaks up, glaring at the older man with a fiery expression. It was one thing to insult the fool of man infront of her but another to attack the Princess of Corana. She wouldn’t tolerate such blasphemy. 

“The princess?” Quirin’s anger transforms into one of shock. He couldn’t believe what he heard. His gaze turns to Eugene. “What have you done?” 

“Nothing!” Eugene surrenders. He hadn’t done anything! Or at least, not _this_ time. 

“Eugene didn’t do anything wrong!” Rapunzel testifies. “He wanted to come here alone but I wouldn’t let him.” 

It suddenly feels like the sun is only pointing at Eugene. His skin is wet yet burning hot. His stomach felt sick and his knees week.

“Why? After all this time?” Quirin asks.

“Because...somebody showed me that life is more about money and being alive.” Eugene glances at Rapunzel. He takes in her beauty and powerful stance. She was so brave. While he was a coward. 

“It’s also about the people your meet and share your journey with.” Cassandra glances at Eugene, who at this point seem completely tired. He no longer looked like the cocky man on the wanted posters. He just looked like a man with the world on his shoulders. 

“I know you won’t trust me. I wouldn’t either,” Eugene sighs. “But just give me a chance to be apart of Varian’s life.” 

There’s silence. A heavy tension clouds them. Nobody moved to break it, nervous on what to come. Would there be a fight? Or would there be peace. Nobody knew in those ticking moments.

“Last time I heard you say that, you disappeared without a trace. Not even a note for your poor son.” Eugene winces. “He had nightmares every night and would spend all day waiting for you.”

Eugene feels guilt settle in him. It made itself cozy inside his chest, weight him down. 

“How can I be so sure this time you won’t be the same?” 

“Because this time, he’ll have me,” Rapunzel tells him. She envelopes their hands together, squeezing. Whatever challenges, she’ll be there. Just like Eugene was with her. 

There’s some reasonable hesitation. It was heavy and full of doubt. Who would trust the word of the thief? However those words coming from the Princess of Corona was a different story. A very different story. 

However before he could respond, Varian comes racing out of the house. This time, on his shoulder sat a raccoon. Ruddiger he called him. 

“Woah! What the he—“

“Dad, meet Ruddiger!” The little five year old presented the small raccoon, picking him up and shoving him in his face. 

Eugene’s eyes were comedically wide. He stares the wild animal in the eyes, taking in the almost human like eyes it sported. Even the Raccoon didn’t seem to like him, glaring at him. 

“Is that a raccoon?” He squeaks, looking towards Rapunzel and Cassandra. 

Cassandra rolls her eyes, huffing. She didn’t come all the way for this. She expected something a bit more interesting. 

Meanwhile Rapunzel gave him a small sympathetic smile yet gave him an encouraging thumbs-up. 

“Varian, buddy, don’t you think that having a raccoon is a bit—“ Over the top? Dangerous? Unsanitary? 

Quirin clears his throat, catching the attention of the unsettled man. He glares, as if to say, don’t you dare. 

“You don’t like Ruddiger...?” The boy’s arms fall, a sadness enveloping his eyes. He gave Eugene the saddest pair of puppy eyes he’s ever seen. 

“No!” Eugene exclaims. “I was just a little...surprised!” 

The sadness dissipated into a smile. He looked so happy to have him say that. Without waring, he grabs Eugene’s hand, tugging him.

“Wanna see what me and Ruddiger did?! We made—“

“Varian,” Quirin chastises, “Aren’t you forgetting something?” 

The small boy looks over, confused. He scans the area, searching for what he could possibly mean. His blue orbs lock onto the forest green ones. He jumps up, letting go of Eugene and skips over to Rapunzel and Cassandra. 

“Varian, I’d like you to meet the princess-“

“Hello, I’m Varian!” The boy exclaims, holding a small hand out. Rapunzel glances at Eugene who sheepishly smiles away. 

“Nice to meet you Varian, I’m Rapunzel. I’m a friend of your dads.” 

“You know my dad?!” Varian gasps. He looks over at Eugene, eyes blown out of proportion. “Dad, the Princess knows you?!”

“Is that so surprising?”

Varian’s expression answered yes. He was giddy in his shoes, practically jumping. The poor raccoon in his arms looked like he was about to pop by the sheer strength of the child that held him. 

“Varian, I’d also like you to meet Cassandra,” Rapunzel gestures to the handmaiden beside her. Her expression was complex with doubt. Not a child person, clearly.

“Hi! I’m Varian!” 

“I know.” Varian pauses, staring at the solid statue of a person. She didn’t even look him in the eye. 

“Are you a Knight?” Varian asks.

“What makes you say that?” Cassandra questions. She raises a brow, glancing over at the child.

“Cause you look like you got a stick up your butt!” 

“Varian!” Quirin looks just as suprised as everyone else. Even embarrassed. 

Meanwhile, Eugene made a whole show out of it, laughing outwards, amused by this. Rapunzel could see the tears pricking his eyes. 

Hilarious.

Unexpectedly, Cassandra glances down at the small toddler with a smirk. She liked him. 

“Wanna come see my experiments?!” Varian asks the two woman, eyes full of excitement. Another person to see what he was working on was like giving him candy to much on. Quirin doesn’t give him a lot so he’ll take as much as he can. 

“If that’s okay with you dad and Quirin.” Rapunzel glances at the two.

“It would be my pleasure,” Quirin answers. 

Eugene pretends to ponder for a moment, scratching his chin. It isn’t until Varian chirps up in an impatient groan, “Dad!” 

“I think it’ll be okay if blondie and her non blond friend tag along,” Eugene states with a matter of a fact tone. 

Varian smiles wide, pulling along the first hand he gets. Which so happened to be Rapunzel. The princess laughs as she’s taken away by the small hand. 

Cassandra hesitantly follows, clearly not wanting any part of this. However she does take a step towards the group, following. For she was to follow the princess and protect her wherever she went. Not that she needed it at the moment while checking out a kids toy or whatever. 

Eugene was about to follow when a rough hand grab him. 

“If you hurt that boy again, I’ll have your head.” Quirin warns with a growl. It was clear the man cared deeply and if Eugene came to only leave, he’d skin him alive. It was frightening. 

Eugene gulps, nodding. His arm is set free, letting him free. He follows after the group, trying his best to ignore the burning gaze that followed his head. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“With this, we can have warm water all day!”

A beaker with a bizarre liquid is held up with excitement. 

Rapunzel applauded, smiling fondly at the child. Despite her worry for his safety while handling whatever chemicals, she was impressed. Smart kid. 

“Oh yeah, also--” Suddenly the boy pulls out a bottle. Inside there was a green liquid. “This is a mixture of the dye, a base catalyst, and di-diiii- diphenyl oxalate!” Despite his struggle with the pronunciation, the boy shook the bottle. Inside the liquid glowed a bright green yellow. It was illuminated in his hand. 

“You made that?” Rapunzel gasps. 

Varian nods furiously, showcasing the bottle. He lets the princess hold the illuminating bottle. 

“Wow, this is amazing!” 

Footsteps round the orphanage to where the group was.

“Dad!” Varian exclaims. “Come look at what I made!” 

The boy points the glowing bottle in the princess hand and all the other experiments he had. For a boy only at the age of five, he sure had a lot to show. Ranging from the working to the deadly. It was all there sitting on the lawn. 

“The sun is going down. We should get going.” Cassandra’s cold voice slices through. 

“But, you can’t go! You just got here!” Varian protests. He looks at the only man who he knew with begging eyes.

Eugene is hesitant but clearly agrees. His tone said it all. The whole world comes tumbling down when the ex-thief bends down to meet the kids height. 

“Look Varian, the Princess needs to go home. I made a promise to take her back safely.”

Rapunzel finds herself caught in a horrible heartbreaking moment. She could see tears well in the small boys eyes. The news was like a sword to the heart, cutting through with a rough cold blade. 

“Then I can go with you!” Varian declares. “I promise I won’t make a lot of trouble! Me and Ruddiger promise!”

“I would love for that to happen kid—“

“Hear that Ruddiger! We’re gonna go to the castle with dad! Isn’t that cool?!” Varian cheers, looking at his best friend. “I’ve gotta pack all my stuff!”

Eugene cringes at his mistake, hating himself for this. He tries to stop the boy from going any further but it failed when he heard Varian’s voice chime again.

“I’ll show the Queen and King my experiments! I bet they’ll like it!” Varian is bubbling with joy. His feet are bouncing and his head bobbing. He’s ecstatic at the prospect of going on an adventure to Corona with his father. 

“Varian,” Rapunzel cuts in softly, grasping the boy's shoulder. She’s forced to meet his eyes. His pure unfiltered eyes. “I think what Eugene-er, your  _ father _ is trying to say is that,  _ he _ has to go.”  _ Not you _ . 

“What do you mean?” Varian glances at the two, confused yet still with a hint of joy behind his eyes. 

“Varian, I can't take you to Corana. You need to stay here with Quirin. Keep him company and help him out around here.”

“But,” Varian’s lip quivers, “I don’t want to stay here, I wanna go with you!” 

“I would love nothing more in the world for that to happen, but I can’t. Not right now,” Eugene comforts, pressing another hand on his shoulder for support. He wants him to look him in the eye but that seemed unlikely as the boy’s gaze drops to the ground. Any hope shattered. 

“Will you come back?” The innocent question was so heart wrenching coming from the small boy. 

“Of course, you know I can’t stay away from my trusty sidekick,” Eugene ruffles the boys hair. That earns a small giggle and a swat from the kid. 

There’s a pause, a second of nothing, before Eugene is suddenly wrapped into two tight arms. Varian squeezes, holding him tight as if he would disappear any second. He didn’t give the kid much of a choice. For all he knew, he’d be gone another nine months or year before they’d be reunited. Like old times. 

However this wasn’t old times. This was new. Very new. 

“I’ll miss you,” Varian squeaks, sniffling. 

“I know.” Eugene returns the hug, offering his own small squeeze. He cursed his past self for the bed he’s buried in. For now, he had to dig through the mountains of trouble he left behind.

The hug is ended when Cassandra clears her throat, signaling that it was time to go. The two pull away. 

“Will I ever see you again?” Unexpectedly, Varian was looking at the princess and her handmaiden. 

“One day,” Rapunzel tells him, grinning. That was all the strength he needed to carry one. Varian pulls away, realizing he had to let go. 

“See you around kid.” Terrible at saying goodbye, Eugene is forced to turn around. He can’t let himself look or else he risked running straight back. He feels the princess’s presence beside him, her heat mixing with his. She grabs his hand, squeezing it. 

Quirin watched from the distance, observing the group leave. For the first time in his life, he had a spark of hope for the Rider boy. Or whatever he was called now. It was something that’s never been there before. 

Varian’s small figure appears from the corner of the house, clutching his raccoon tightly to his chest. He looked as if he was about to burst out crying any moment. 

“Varian?” The boy shifts his attention to the other man. “Let’s go. It’s getting cold.” 

With one last gaze towards the group, who now was out of reach, Varian turns around, his feet traveling up the wooden stairs. Without warning, he’s scooped up by Quirin. 

_ “Say, let's go try out that experiment thingy you wanted to show me!”  _

_ “Really?!” _

_ “Of course!”  _

Their voice echoes as the door opens and closes behind them. 


	2. Tests and Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene had to pay for the crimes he commit. Lucky for him, all he’s got to do is go through this new program put in place for criminals like him.

“Welcome to Community Service!”

Prisoners stood in a line, one by one. Each marting the same rags. Nothing unique about them except age. Ranging from the grandpa to fetus. Amount those, Eugene. He sported the ungodly outfit, trying his best not to seem phased. 

“Each and every one of you were hand chosen to attend this new form of rehabilitation camp by the King and Queen!” 

The Captain’s voice echoes through the field. Some if it lands on deaf ears.

“You’ll all be assigned to training depending on your skill sets. Which will be determined after today’s testing!” 

Eugene secretly hoped he’d get something simple. He can make amazing porridge! His years living on the street granted him the skills of a master chief. That’d be an easy job to score and get through.

“At the end of today, your scores will be calculated through an intricate point system,” The Captain informs them. “Then tomorrow you all will get your answers!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Test one, knowledge!”

Ex-cons sit in a small room made of cobble and stone, their butts firm on the ground. Some are asleep while others only batted half an eye. 

“If someone is experiencing pain from an outer wound and such, what would be a good countermeasure?”

“Chop it off!” Somebody exclaims from the crowd. People snicker, pushing at each other. However the little distraction didn’t last. With a stern glare from the captain cutting holes into everyone’s chest.

After that, the laughter turns into echoes. There’s practically crickets chirping. It was sad. Truly.

“Marigold.” Eugene doesn’t look at the poor woman. She looked so helpless towards the crowd of dimwits she was handed. 

“What?” She breathes out, eyes falling onto the young man. She looked confused. Why was this man answering her? A look he’d get a lot back in the day. 

“You use marigold,” Eugene states a bit more clearly. There’s a bit of bitterness in his voice. He may be outstandingly good looking but he wasn’t an idiot. He knew things. He was able to read and write. Believe it or not, he was okay in the logical sense.

“Uh...t-that’s correct…” 

Eugene couldn’t help but wear a bit of a smug eye as he mentally applauded himself. He feels something bump his shoulder, and in a rash choice spins around, ready to stand his ground, only to meet the heavy glare of the Captain. His eyes burn straight through him. 

Eugene didn’t answer any more questions after that.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Next up, strength!” 

The field was a madhouse. Full of tricks and courses made to make any man crumble. From climbing plank walls to the deep muddy floor, there was nothing that wouldn’t made a grown person tremble. 

“ _On your marks, get set, go_!” 

The whistle blows. Eugene was one of the unlucky firsts to go. He takes off in a sprint, eyeing the upcoming course. 

The bars. A line of fourteen bars hung over the ground in a line, waiting for them. Eugene didn’t show hesitation, jumping onto the course. His body was used to the external use of strength, finding it easy to complete. He didn’t even break a sweat. 

Next was the poles. Thick wood polls, each taller than the next, lined out to form a curve up then down. Any wrong move and it could end up with a face full of dirt and body full of pain. 

Eugene stepped onto the first poll and then the next without any pause. He just stayed in the movement, hoping his years on the street was good enough. To say he was surprised when he landed on the other side unscathed was a lie. He hadn’t doubted he could do it. He just wanted to give an realistic outlook on the course.

The next one was a balancing plank, which he finished without wasting a precious thought on. To those outside watching in, he was like a cat. No matter how hard the course, always on his feet. His agility unmeasurable and swiftness blinding.

Suddenly without warning, arrows fly past his head, threatening any man who dared be reckless. Surely somebody had to take the inhuman approach to this. Though a small part of his brain noted that the ends were rubber, rendering them painless but harmless. 

Eugene took a quick glance at the guards who took their aim, trying to get a quick laugh at whoever becomes their next target. He notes a five second pause between arrows used for reloading. 

Prisoners who boldly decided to go through with the test now regretted it as their body is smacked with arrows. Some fall, curling into a ball to shield their body from the fire. Others try crawling. 

In a strange choice, Eugene stops halfway on the field. Stopping seemed like suicide, idiotic at most. Surely a still target was easier than a moving one. Even the guards are taken aback by the strange tactic, hesitating to reload. However with a rushed bark of command by their Captain set them back on their heels, aiming the weapons. 

Eugene rolls down on the ground, onto the field slightly off course. For a moment it seems he had been hit. However soon that’s proven to be false. On the outskirts of the field laid planks of woods leftover from the small renovation of the field. They were scattered across the area. Eugene has latched onto one, using it to shield himself from the incoming arrows. 

Shock echoes throughout the field. 

Eugene doesn’t bask in the spotlight, running off. The sudden pause of arrows gave him enough time to run out of the target zone. When he found himself on the other side victoriously, he offered a small gift to the prisoners behind him. With a flick of the wrist and a whole lot of luck, he threw his shield across the plane. The archer’s duck, scattering. Free passage for those coming. 

Eugene smirks, feeling a similar cocky smirk on his lips. He looked straight at the fuming captain, far too up in the clouds to care. He turns, ready to continue on with a his run. 

Eugene spent the rest of the rest, basking in the glory as the prisoners watched him in awe. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“Patience is a key tribute to most jobs!” 

The prisoners sat on the ground, legs crossed and eyes full of questioning. 

“Now we expect you to wait here, silently and without disruption!” The Captain tells them. 

Nobody replied to them, somewhat getting the idea. Don’t do anything. Easy enough. With those parting words, the Captain walks off, his crew following. Soon everyone was alone, left to their own devices on the floor. Time seemed to go slow at first. People wondered when the Captain would be back to start the test, while others wondered when the day would be over. 

Patience was always difficult. Waiting for something good to happen wasn’t Eugene’s style. Nothing good happens from nothing. He spent years waiting and where did that get him? Nowhere. 

Eugene felt his whole body struggling to control himself. His fingers drum on the ground, his foot tweaking. His body needs to do something. Anything. Even if it was moving to look around him or a quick stretch. However orders were clear and he didn’t want to cause any further trouble with the Captain. He was in enough hot water as it is. 

However what felt like hours came to an end only a few moments later when the door opened. It was hours after they first left. Some let out sighs of relief while others stay quiet. 

Eugene lets out a gigantic sigh and lets his whole body drop. Never had he felt so much relief in his life.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Eugene hates the dorms. 

Test after test, finally Eugene was free to lay in his cot, arms spread out. He feels his body drenched in sweat from the heat. The fabric was practically another layer of skin. 

_ Stupid Captain. Stupid Cornana. Stupid tests. _

Tomorrow he will be given his test results. Find out if he’s fit to be a king or a horseshoe. The ex-thief couldn’t help but have a sinking feeling as if all of this was useless. What good could he bring Corona? What would these tests bring or prove? The one thing he’s good at is being a cheat and thief. It was who he was! How could he become something of a good person out of this?

His body lays on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a glare on his face. Why did life have to always be difficult? 

_Knock, knock_.

The door is swung open before Eugene could tell them to get lost. He wasn’t in the mood for chatting. 

To his disbelief, it’s the chief. 

“You have a visitor, _Rider_.”

“It’s Eugene,” Eugene replies. He doesn’t move right away, hoping the man would just go on his own and he would follow. However that wouldn’t be the case. He stood, waiting for him to move. Eugene goes first, and Captain keeps a close eye. 

The ex-thief groans dramatically, dragging himself from his cot. He moves with limp shoulders and a fiery glare burning into his back.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“ _Eugene!_ ” 

Eugene hadn’t even stepped into the common area before he’s tackled into a long passionate hug. He smiles, laughing. 

“Hey Blondie, Miss me?” He smiles.

“Princess,” The Captain cuts through, “does your parents know you're here visiting this... _man_.” _Thief_. The venom in his tone isn’t unnoticed by Eugene. He was used to it. 

“Captain, I assure you Eugene here is not of any threat. He’s a softie under all those rough edges,” Rapunzel states. Her innocent smile was enough to make the Captain sigh. He didn’t like. Not one bit. He’d rather be tightening his noose instead of delivering him to the Princess. 

“What’s that?” Eugene asks, pointing to the folded piece of paper in Rapunzel’s hand. 

“Oh!” Rapunzel brightens up, jumping in skin. “It’s for you!” She hands over the piece of paper, smiling. She was shaking with eagerness as she gave it to him. It reminded him of the lanterns. She wore the same excited expression she used when she would talk about the floating lanterns in the sky. Back before she discovered she was a princess and that she was kidnapped by a old hag who wanted her for her hair.

“For me?”

Rapunzel nods. 

“Open it!” She urges him, pushing the paper closer to him. 

Eugene laughs, picking open the paper. He notices that the sealer isn’t like anything he’s seen before. It’s just a smeared red dot with what looked to be a small deformed paw print.

“Dear Dad...” Eugene reads aloud, his voice trailing off. Realization slips in while Rapunzel squeals with joy. “How...” His mouth drops, words trailing off.

“I told Quirin that it was okay if Varian’s wrote to the castle! I said that I would personally make sure each and every letter would be delivered!” Rapunzel explains. She leads him by the shoulder, taking him over to a pair of chairs. 

“Rapunzel...” Eugene breaths out, “Thank you.”

“I know,” Rapunzel replies with a smug grin on her face. “Read it!” 

Eugene exhales, preparing himself for what laid in ink.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“ _ Dear Dad... _ ” 

Varian’s feet swung, his tongue planted outside his mouth, sticking out. He stared at the paper on the table with his thinking brain. 

Beside him sat Quirin. He held the pen and ink. He waited for Varian to start spilling out words for him to write but the boy was surprisingly silent. He could see the gears in the boy’s head turning but not words were forming. 

“Go ahead, say what you want,” Quirin encourages.

“I have a million things to say! I can’t fit all of them on this!” Varian’s exclaims. “We need bigger paper!” 

Quirin chuckles warmly. 

“How about your start with the important stuff first?” 

“Everything is important!” Varian exclaims as if it was obvious. His crisis was hilarious to the other man who was just there to be the writing boy. 

“Fine, how about you start by telling him about—“

“ _ Flynnolem! _ ” Varian blurts our suddenly. “The well!” 

“Oh dear,” Quirin sighed, feeling a headache climb into his temples and ring the bell. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“ _Yesterday, I had tested one of my experiments. I called it Flynnolem! After you!_ _It’s supposed to make instant hot water with one drop!_ ” 

Everyone could imagine Varian’s one finger rising in the air as he declares all of this. Spoken like an inventor. It filled the cold room with a new radiating warmth. 

“I tried it on the well by the barn and it worked! Kinda...it may have exploded and destroyed the well and stuff...” 

“Reminds me of somebody I know,” Rapunzel comments slyly. Her eyes sparkled underneath the light. 

“Blondie, when have You known me to blow up anything?” 

“Maybe not blowing up anything but you both seem to share a knack of doing incredibly reckless things.”

“Touché.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Write, It’s okay cause soon I’ll get it! Then we can have hot water soon!” Varian states aloud. 

“You can make hot water AFTER you serve your punishment,” Quirin comments as he scribbled down on the paper. 

“Science can't be stopped by some mortal—“ Quirin sends a heavy glare. It sends chills and a warning. Don’t finish that sentence. 

“I mean, science can wait,” Varian adds quickly. 

“That’s what I thought.” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“When I’m ungrounded, I, Varian Rider, will solve the mystery of Flynnolem!” 

“Rider?” 

“What can I say,” Eugene laughs, “The kid loves me!”

“So you let him call himself Varian Rider?” Rapunzel judges, raising a brow. 

“Can’t crush a kids dream.” 

“You’re gonna have to tell him at some point that he’s actually Varian Fitzherbert.” 

“I would never.” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Alright, you’ve got a little more space.” 

Varian nods, deep in focus. His eyes glaring into the paper. He wanted this to be perfect. He wouldn’t waste a space of paper. 

“Can you ask him if the princess is there?” Varian thinks aloud. 

Quirin writes.

“Tell her I say hi too!” Varian waves as an example. 

Quirin chuckles as he writes it down. He tries not to explode at the pure cuteness the boy was showing. It was getting harder and harder everyday. 

“When is he gonna visit?” Varian’s voice gets quieter, more timid. His finger picking at the wooden table, finding the wood a far more interesting sight than Quirin’s eyes. “I miss him.” 

“I know you do,” Quirin empathizes, “I know...” 

“Tell him, I love him and that when he comes, I can show him Flynnolem!” It was a weak bribe of a child of deeply missed their parent. However to him, it was everything. 

“Is that all?” Quirin asks.

“Yeah, that’s it.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


There was a heavy silence. 

One that couldn’t be shattered. Eugene had his eyes stuck on the paper, rereading every single word. His thumb traces the paper as if it was his son’s face. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Eugene nods, “I’m good.” 

“I promise you that you’ll see him again soon,” Rapunzel tells him, “I’ll make sure of that.” 

Eugene couldn’t help but think he shouldn’t. He didn’t deserve the unconditional love, the letters, the visits. He was a horrible father who wasn’t around. He became the one thing he hated the most. He became his parents. He abandoned his own kid in some orphanage and left. What kind of person does that? 

Like father, like son. 

“Don’t beat yourself up,” Rapunzel tells him, like she was a mind reader, “You’re a great father. Varian loves you.” 

Eugene doesn’t respond. He just stares at the paper as if it would magically turn into something else if he focus hard enough. 

“Princess, visiting time is over. I have to take the Prisoner back.”

Rapunzel does a once over, looking him up and down. She didn’t say much, she just was silent like a mouse. Instead, she let her actions speak. She places her hand on his cheek and pressed her lips softly on Eugene’s cheek. 

Then she stands, her eyes sad. She lets herself be led out with a sad rain cloud over her head.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a lot of debating but Quarantine is very persuasive. Anyways I’m not sure where this story is heading just yet but hopefully soon I get a grip. Also don’t expect a toon a canon to be in this fic. Like a I said, I’ve only seen clips out fo order so I won’t be relying on the show at all. Though I may bring characters or aspects from it lol. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for all the support and here’s the next chapter to this story!


	3. Deals With the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene gets placed into his apprenticeship and turns out, not everyone is fond of the ex-con.

“ _ There will be a party to celebrate the princess return! _ ”

Word travels fast around the castle. Nobody didn’t know. They were all working on overdrive. Especially that of the princesses handmaiden, Cassandra. She had been assigned to prepare the ballroom with tables and decor. She traveled across the room, placing vases on the tables with cloths over them. 

Each table got their own yellow flower. A representation of the thing that started this all. She didn’t mind it much. She looks around, declaring the third table to be done. She was about to get started on the next table when she realized she was running low on flowers. Most of them looked unpresentable, petals falling or limp stems. 

The handmaiden sighs, she needed more if she were to finish. She grabs her basket, walking away. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ Guards _ .

Eugene was chosen to be a  _ guard _ . 

Out of all the things he could, a guard was probably the worst decision ever! His life of crime as Flynn Rider ends with him becoming a guard. The same people he used to run from and make jokes of! The idea of him being apart of that seemed far fetched.

The Captain seemed to share the same opinion. His face was full of disgust and disbelief as he announced his results. The face he pulled would’ve been priceless if it hadn’t been like a swift punch to the gut. 

When the announcement was done and over, Eugene was left with a lump in his throat. He could feel the heavy glares of the guards around them. 

Eugene wouldn’t be leaving this field without a good bruise or two.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Cassandra rounded the castle, finding the bushes of flowers growing near. Though it wasn’t from the garden, she figured nobody would mind. Carefully setting down her basket, she bends to pick the first flower when she hears something.

**_Oof!_ **

Cassandra tilts her head, alarmed suddenly. Out in the field was her father, the Captain. He was holding his whistle that he used to train his soldiers. She followed his gaze to Eugene. He laid on the ground, groaning. Her eyes study the situation. Across from the man, a soldier. A trained one at that. His posture gave it away. 

Piting a trained soldier against an ex-thief wasn’t the fairest of fights. Especially when the thief is out of their terrain. Nothing to jump or grab. No weapons to play dirty. Just the ground and a fist to work with.

Curiosity peaked at her. She inches closer to the wall, pressing a hand on the stone as she listened in. 

“No corny jokes Rider?” Her father taunts. 

“I think you guys broke my everything,” Eugene breaths out. 

“Good job soldier,” The Captain tells his guard, prideful. A hint of smugness in his tone didn’t go unnoticed by the handmaiden. She rolls her eyes.

Eugene is on his way back up but the guard makes it difficult with a swift kick. It shocked even Cassandra. Though she knew exactly how petty guards can be when it comes to ex-cons. 

Laughter. There was laughter. All of it was aimed at the poor man on the ground. 

“Thanks guys, really appreciate it,” Eugene bites out. 

His comment is ignored as the Captain turns his attention to the next unlucky soul picked for this hell market.

Call it pity. Whatever it was, it compels her to walk out from the shadows. Her feet travel closer and closer, edging towards the poor man. Soon she’s right beside him, glaring down.

“For the supposed best thief, you are terrible at fighting when your life depends on it,” She states without hesitation. 

“We weren’t fighting! We were just messing around! The Cap actually loves me.” A hand flies out. Cassandra’s hand. Eugene glances at it, stunned. A nice gesture? It seemed almost impossible! 

However that fades quickly as Eugene takes her hand. He’s lifted up, shaking off the pain. The man shoots a glare at the Captain who thankfully wasn’t paying attention to them.

“You know he’s gonna make sure you never get free from here,” Cassandra tells him. “He’s had a grudge out on you for years.” 

“ _Oh, really?_ ” Eugene replies, sarcasm dripping her voice. “I hadn’t noticed!”

Eugene shrugs off the dirt and muck. He wasn’t about to let the guards get him down or anybody in fact. He needed this. 

“Here’s a tip,” Cassandra offers, “Your form is sloppy. Spread your legs. Makes it harder for your opponent to knock you down. 

“I think I’m gonna need a little more than  _ ‘spread your legs’ _ .” 

“Sucks for you. You already used your free tip card.” Cassandra doesn’t look like she was about to offer anything else. 

“Come on! I’ll do anything!” Eugene begs. “Just tell me how to not to get pummeled!” 

“ _ Anything? _ ”

Eugene nods.

A match flickers over the handmaiden's head. A sly smirk is on her face as she plots. 

“You help me with my chores, and I’ll  _ consider _ reaching you how to win,” Cassandra offers. It’s a good deal, best the thief would get. There was some hesitation. The two weren’t exactly in the best friends, or any friend category. However this was maybe his only fighting chance.

“ _ Fine! _ ” Eugene sighs. “Just tell me how to win.” 

“Leave that to me.” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ Dear Varian, _

_ Hey kid. It’s been a while. I miss you too. I know this letter is coming a bit late but I hope you’re having a good time staying with Quirin.  _

_ The Princess says hi. I think she likes you. Says you’re the smartest kid she knows. She can’t wait to see more experiments of yours. As for visiting, it might be a while. There’s a lot of stuff going on here. Real important castle stuff— _

Eugene groans, feeling his forehead collide into his hand. He winces as the bruise on his forehead made itself known. 

Sure he was telling Varian a half truth, but he couldn’t tell him what was going down. The kid was too young. He wouldn’t understand. Plus, the last thing he’d want for his kid is to see him like this. In rags with questionable bruises. He wasn’t in any shape for his son to see him. 

  
  


_ —however I still love you and miss you too. Try not to give Quirin lots of trouble. No more blowing things up too. Unless of course, it’s somewhere far and nobody can see you— _

_ Bad influence, _ he could hear Quirin snarling that into his face. Which wasn’t quite a lie. He wasn’t the best role model. However he decided last to save himself the angry rant later by adding some more.

_ -That was a joke. Please don’t blow anything up.- _

_ Saved _ , Eugene thinks. He gives himself a pat on the back, for a moment feeling proud of himself.

Suddenly,

**_BANG, BANG!_ **

“Hurry up in there, Rider!” The Captain's voice rings from the other side of his door. “Sanitation is over! I expect your room to be spotless for the inspection!”

Eugene glances at the pair of rouge muddy boots casted astray on the floor then to the messy sheets. 

“ _ Yeah, spotless _ ,” Eugene mindlessly mumbles. 

_ -Look, I’ve got to go. More important castle stuff. Boring. I hope you’re doing well. I love you and try to stay out of trouble. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Dad _

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Eugene had to admit, writing ‘dad’ felt strange. Maybe it was the fact he hadn’t felt like he earned the title. He was barley around trying to make a living in this cruel world. Now suddenly he was dad again. It made his heart flutter and stomach twist. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Rapunzel sat in her room, brushing her hair. 

Her short brushes left her arm missing the extraordinary strength she once needed. Back when her hair was the length of a tower. Now it barely measured to her shoulders. The brunette locks left her looking like a whole new person. It was nearly impossible to find a suitable style that she felt comfortable in. 

She stops brushing for a moment, pausing for a moment. She looks at the brush in her hand. 

_ Flower, gleam and glow... _

She remembers the hands of Gothel sitting atop her head. One holds her still, brushing her long golden strands of hair. 

_ Let your power shine.... _

She remembers all those sessions, sat down and staring into the fireplace. The only warm thing, the ambers flickering from the bright yellow flames. Still she sat still, singing her precious song.

_ Make the clock reverse... _

_ Bring back what once was mine... _

_ Heal what has been hurt _

_ Change the fates design _

_ Save what has been lost  _

_ Bring back what once was mine... _

_ What once was mine... _

Rapunzel is snapped out of a daze one the song had ended. She finds herself in an odd position. Her brush had been stuck halfway through her stroke, stuck in her hair. She had been coming her hair.

Rapunzel wordlessly stares at herself.

Suddenly, the doors to her room are open. She drops her arms, turning around. She’s met with the softest pair of eyes she’s ever seen. Her mother’s. 

“I just wanted to check up on you,” She explains, standing on the other side of the bed. “I heard you haven’t left your room after the announcement.”

“ _ I _ ...,” Rapunzel doesn’t know what to say. Sorry? She didn’t know. This woman, her mother, was looking at her for an answer. One she couldn’t provide. 

“Are you brushing your hair?” 

“Oh,” Rapunzel glances at the brush, “I just was trying to fix...” She doesn’t say more, gesturing to the split ends and wild edges. 

“Ah, I see,” The Queen rounds the bed, coming towards her. She joins her on the bed, sitting beside her. Instinctively she spins around, showing off her strands of wacky hair. She feels a gentle hand touch her hand, taking the brush from her. 

She feels a tug. The brush runs through her hair, sliding through like butter. A warm hand touches the top of her head, slowly collecting what curls it could. 

It felt so warm, so captivating. It was like whatever tension she felt glide out of her body like a wave of water. Shoulders dropping, her eyes fluttering closed. She let herself be stuck in the moment. 

The beautiful silent moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s more plot then I intended lmao. Thanks for reading!


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training under a girl who’s tougher than tooth and nails means pain. Lots of pain.

Cassandra was a merciless fighter.

She had managed to take Eugene, a skilled thief known for his slick moves and agility, out by ending him with a knee to the gut. The wind rushes out of him, stars dazzling his eyes. His body had given up, falling to the ground.

Not only did every day start with the Captain hating him and Royal Guards treating him like a punching bag, now it was ending with him getting wiped down.

Eugene doesn’t want to move. The floor was safer than getting up. Getting up would mean more training but laying down meant he was safe. 

“Get up Rider.”

“It’s Eugene,” He breaths out. 

Cassandra rolls her eyes. “What’s the difference?” 

“Rider was when I was a thief, but I’m not anymore.” Eugene wanted to leave Rider behind, he really did. He didn’t want his past to linger over him like a web and that if he touched it, he would be trapped in it forever. 

“That’s what everyone says,” Cassandra rolls her eyes, “So many criminals say they’ll change and become better people, then next thing you know they’re back at their old game trying to steal your loot.” 

Eugene doesn’t respond to that. He stays silent. Cassandra doesn’t notice. They end their training that night with a heavy silence. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Rapunzel waited for Eugene eagerly. 

She had been looking forward for this day all week. She was bouncing on clouds, waiting for the face of her boyfriend. In her hand, another letter. 

She jumps when she hears the door unlock. The doors open and in walks the Captain. Beside him, Eugene. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. His hair was frizzy and he had bags forming under his eyes. However he still smiles when he sees her.

“Eugene!” Rapunzel practically jumps on him, squishing him as close as humanly possible. This earns her being spun around the room before being set down gently by Eugene. 

“I’ve missed you so much!” Rapunzel tells him.

“It hasn’t been that long,” Eugene points out. 

“I’ll say a week is pretty long.” Rapunzel grins, letting out a small pretty laugh. She holds up a familiar looking envelope. A letter. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“Make sure you pick only the best flowers.”

If anybody told Eugene’s past self that he would be sitting in a guard with a pair of shears trying to cut flowers to get what he needs, his young self would’ve scoffed.

Yet here he was. With a basket at his side, a trusty pair of shears, and a ridiculously full bush of flowers, he was eyeballing dozens of flowers. Flowers never looked anything worth his eye, they were everywhere and served little to no value. However now, each flower was worth more than his head. 

“Make sure you get ones that are ready. Each flower is worth more than your entire existence!” Cassandra reminds him so helpfully. She stood behind him, eyeing his every move. 

Eugene sighs, taking a deep breath. He looked through dozens of choices, landing his sights on one. He learns towards it, ready to pluck it from its home when he hears,

“Not that one!” 

“Why not?” Eugene asks. 

“Cause I said so!” That was the end of the conversation. 

Eugene rolls his eyes, setting his eyes on the bush again. He looks around lamely, wishing this wasn’t his life. He sees another fancy little yellow flower, it’s color catching his eye. He moves towards it slowly, listening for anything.

“Nope.”

Eugene tried again, this time picking a random one. He doesn’t have to look behind him to know the handmaiden is shaking her head. 

“Oh, come on!” Eugene exclaims, feeling his frustration guide him. How could he be wrong so many times?

“Not that one either!”

Eugene glares at the handmaiden who simply gives him a knowing look. 

“You know what, I’m just gonna pick one and that’s final!” Eugene picks a random lonely flower from the pile, ready to chop it off.

“Wait Eugene—“

Eugene doesn’t even get close enough to do it though since the moment his hand grabs the stem, a thorn slides into the middle of his index finger. He yelps, retreating back. 

“Ow!” Eugene coddles his poor finger. “Why did you let me do that?!”

“I tried to tell you.” 

She had a point. However Eugene wasn’t here to be civil. He was in pain. When he looks down, his finger is bleeding. 

“Don’t be such a wuss,” Cassandra tells him, grabbing his hand. She holds it in an iron tight grip that strangely hurt more. With a careful hand, she grasps the thorn, holding it between her nails. Without a warning, she yanks it out. 

“Ow! Stop hurting me!” 

“Wrap it up before you keep plucking. We don’t need the castles garden to be laced with _your_ blood.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


_ “Keep your eyes on me!”  _

_ “I’m trying!” _

_ “Try harder!”  _

The fields are dark. The night sky shimmers above them, granting them moonlight below. 

Feet moved across the field. Fearful steps back. Powerful swings and hits. 

Eugene wasn’t sure what his plan was but he knew it included not letting himself get in the way of the handmaiden’s ferocious kicks. He kept moving back, holding his arms up for defense. 

“Fight back!” 

“ _ No! _ ” Eugene exclaims. “You’ll hurt me!” 

“I need to see your level of hand to hand combat!” Cassandra dips, swinging her foot like a sword on the ground. It knocks the ex-thief down onto the ground. Now she has him. 

In a single movement, a sword is pulled from her belt, the blade meeting the tip of Eugene’s nose. 

“What happened to starting off easy?” Eugene complains as he stares straight at the metal blade that taunts him. 

“You lack guidance!” Cassandra tells him. “Your form is off! You don’t even fight when commanded to! You’re too afraid of getting hurt!” 

“Sorry that I’m not jumping at the opportunity to get hurt!” Eugene snorts. “I know a few people who’d agree!” 

“In battle, they’ll hurt you much worse,” Cassandra tells him, pulling away her sword, “You must be ready to deal with it!”

Eugene pulls himself up, now free from the deadly weapons imprisonment.

“It’s not like I chose to be a guard! I don’t want to die for the same people who turn their back on people!” A flame flickers. Anger, maybe frustration, swirls within him. 

There’s a moment of silence. 

“If you’re not willing to learn and work, then all you’ll ever be is a scumbag thief,” Cassandra pockets her sword, facing away from the man. Her expression is unreadable underneath the dark sky. 

Those words ring through his head. They stay there even when the handmaiden walks away.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Make sure those towels are neat!” 

Eugene groans. He’s never been as frustrated as he’s been today. First the flowers weren’t yellow enough and next the towels were not up to level for the castle. He resisted the urge to throw the whole pile of towels and tell anybody who complains to fix it themselves. 

Eugene finally manages to fix his towel, placing it down on the table. 

“Not there!” 

“Oh come on!” Cassandra comes over, grabbing the towel. She presses out a few more creases before placing it gently on one of the plates on the table. She places it smack dab in the middle. 

“There! Was that so hard?” 

“Surprisingly, yes!” Eugene never thought folding towels would be something he’d struggle at. He was totally out of his game. 

“That’s just because you’re not house trained yet,” Cassandra states. The words are like venom on his ears, slashing at him. He had a nasty wound on chest, seething. “But even old dogs can learn new tricks.”

“Is it just you or do all handmaidens think they’re better than everyone else?” 

“Excuse me?” Cassandra glares at the man, offended and confused. She hadn’t done anything wrong. In fact, she had been the one trying to help.

“Some people don’t have the luxury to lay out napkins on gold plates or pick flowers for decorations.” 

Cassandra is taken back. She hadn’t expected such a bitterness coming from the man. He seemed so easy going. Had she gone too far?

“Whatever,” Eugene huffed, walking past the handmaiden. Finally losing the last bit of composure he had. 

Meanwhile, Cassandra is left speechless in the room. She stares at the towel, unmoving.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It’s night. 

Eugene doesn’t make it into his cell until late. He had been out through the ringer with a exercises that made him wish he hadn’t opened his mouth all those times. 

He barley made it to his bed before collapsing. His whole body ached. How was any of this allowed? He felt like a carriage ran him over.

“I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot.”

Eugene is startled by the sudden voice. His body rolls over, eyes wide. Across from him sat Cassandra. In the empty roommate cot, she sat perfectly still. Had she always been there? Or had she came in without him hearing?

“What the—“

“Shh, you’ll wake the whole castle!” Eugene stares at her as if she was the one who was insane. She broke into his cell unwelcome and scared the living crap out of him! How the hell did this make him the bad guy?!

“What are you doing here?!” 

“I‘ve come to say I’m sorry,” She tells him. “I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I was in the wrong. I guess I forgot how carried away I can get.” Cassandra was being honest. Sometimes she doesn’t even know what leaves her own mouth. She’s caught up in her own breeze that she forgets others are around her. Living, breathing, and feeling like her. 

Eugene is caught off guard. He excepted her to yell at him, kick his ass for telling her off. Apologizing wasn’t what he expected to come out of the handmaiden’s mouth. She didn’t seem like the person to do this easily. Her face was all scrunched up with emotions running free. 

“I-is this some sort of trick?” Eugene asks. “Is somebody gonna jump out and yell April Fools?” 

Cassandra sighs, shaking her head. No. This wasn’t a trick. This was real. It was all over her face. 

“Oh wow...you’re not kidding,” Eugene realizes, his eyes practically bulging out. 

“Now that I’ve apologized,” Cassandra looks up at him, her pity turning to concrete, “I can tell you that you’re wrong.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how apologizes work...”

“I’m not just some handmaiden who doesn’t know of anything but this castle life,” Cassandra tells him, ignoring the others words. “I’ve trained, fought, and dream of being part of my father’s battalion.”

There’s a moment of silence. Pieces click. Suddenly Eugene’s whole body jumps up, his eyes wider than the full moon outside. 

“You’re the Captain’s daughter!” 

“Yes. That I am.” 

“Well if you’re his daughter, why haven’t you asked to be a part of the Royal Guards?” His question was simple. He didn’t expect the swirl of emotions that crossed her face.

“I have to earn my way in. Just like everyone else.”

“But I’ve seen you fight!” Eugene exclaims. “You’re more than Royal Guard material!”

“Fathers can be very hard to please.” There was more behind the bitter sentence. Something deeper. It seemed to be a very sore spot. Her clenched fist and tense jaw spoke volumes.

Eugene sits back, feeling himself recoil. It was instinctive. Any emotions meant to run away. . 

“I know it probably isn’t my place and all, but it sounds like he’s just trying to protect you.” 

“I don’t need protecting,” Cassandra drawls out, venom seeping through her. Geez, she was a scary woman. How could one person be so terrifying? 

“Of course not. You’re perfectly capable of...defending yourself,” Eugene mumbles. 

“If I continue to train you to get into the guards,” Cassandra schemes aloud, her eyes brightening up, “you can show my father that I’m ready to be part of the Royal Guards!”

“What’s in it for me?” 

“How about you stop being a laughing stock to the whole battalion and an embarrassment.” 

“Fine.” Eugene had no leverage. “I guess if your crazy plan works out, I’ll try. Though I wouldn’t get your hopes up, your dad hates me.”

“Not when I’m done with you.” Cassandra has a evil grin on her face. One that could only send fear spiking down his spine. 

“I don’t like where this is going.”

“I’m gonna make you the best Royal Guard that there ever was, and the Captain will have to like you!” 

“Did you just call  _ your dad _ the Captain-“ 

“You better get some rest because tomorrow our training will intensify!” Cassandra announces. Without a response from Eugene, she leaves.   


There’s nothing but silence in her wake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Varian in this chapter. I promise he’s coming! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel has a plan and drags Cassandra along to do it.

Rapunzel ran through the halls, dodging working servants and guards. This wasn’t unusual these days. She was always off doing god knows what.

She would normally be racing to take this to Eugene, be at his hairs, showcasing the new letter. However she turns down the corridor towards the rooms, her hands strangely empty. She darts straight inside to her room where Cassandra was. She had been in the middle of delivering her new dress when she was greeted with a rosy cheek princess. 

“Uh...Raps?” 

“Cassandra, I’m so glad I found you! I need your help!” Rapunzel exclaims. 

“What is?” Cassandra asks, eyeing the princess suspiciously. She wasn’t fond of the over excitement and clearly wasn’t budging. 

“Is that for the party tonight?” Rapunzel asks.

“Yes, this is your dress—“ Before Cassandra could finish, the dress is picked form her arms. Silk and other expensive material is curled into a ball and shoved into a satchel.

Cassandra watches in awe.

“We have to go to the orphanage!” 

“What? Why?” Cassandra asks, still in shock. Her thoughts are all over the place. 

“Well, I thought we could bring him to the party and Quirin! It’ll be fun for them! Plus, Varian will be so happy to reunite with Eugene!”

“Are you this is good idea?” Cassandra asks who a critical eye. She was all for this if it didn’t sound like a dozen of things could go wrong.

“It’ll be fine!”

“Do your parents even know?” Cassandra asks. However judging by Rapunzel’s sheepish smile, she already knew. 

“We won’t be gone long! We just got to bring them here!” 

“I could get in serious trouble if we do this,” Cassandra thinks aloud, her conscious taking over. Her duty was to prevent trouble, not join it. 

“Please Cass!” Rapunzel begs. 

“Ugh, fine!” Cassandra wasn’t winning. If she didn’t go, then the princess would go herself. That would be devastating on her image. Her father would tear her a new one if she let her. So if she can’t beat it, might as well join it.

“Thank you!”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Rapunzel felt her heart running.

She had walked into her parents rooms, her head hung low. Her father laid in a chair, eyes stuck in a book. Her mother was at the bookcase, eyeing each and everyone of them.

“ _ Mom...dad...? _ ” 

Eyes fall on her. Suddenly she’s met with warm smiles and welcoming bodies. 

“I’m just wondering if I can head to the garden before the party with Cassandra?” Both her parents share a look of concern before lightening up at the mention of the handmaiden’s name. 

“Oh, of course you can!” The King says, “Just as long as Cassandra is with you at all times. A little while won’t hurt.” 

“Yes, just don’t be late-“ Before the Queen could finish, the door was closed shut. They could hear happy feet on the outside running down the hall. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Cassandra waited by the outskirts of the Garden. She’s impatient, tapping her foot. Soon she sees a familiar brunette barreling her way over. Her face tells her everything. 

“They said yes!” 

“Great. Now we’ve just got to get past the gate.” 

“Leave that to me!” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Coming straight up to the front gate wasn’t exactly what Cassandra thought she would be doing. She was greeted by questioning guard eyes. Their eyes turn critical when they see Rapunzel trailing behind her.

“I’ve been instructed to take the princess to the town,” She lies. 

“The King and Queen gave you the all clear?” The Guard asks. 

“Yup! My parents said Cassandra is to be my guard while we take a stroll through town!” Rapunzel speaks up. Her voice sounded strange. Like she was altering it to sound however she thought proper people spoke. 

The guards look hesitant, sensing something off.

“Are you questioning the orders of my parents?” Rapunzel provokes, giving the men a stern gaze.

“ _ N-No my princess! _ ” They open the gates, setting them free. 

Both girls glance at each other. Rapunzel wore a cocky smirk, like she had known this would work. Both girls stroll past the guards, heads held up high. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“I can’t believe that worked.”

“Yes! This means we’ve got to get to the orphanage quickly!” 

“What makes you think they’ll want to come?” Cassandra asks as they trek through the woods. She followed closely the path, keeping in mind where she was. 

“Who wouldn’t want a chance for a kid to see their dad? Especially during a kingdom celebration!” 

“Yeah but it seems like that man and Eugene have some bad blood or something. He nearly tore some heads just by looking at your boyfriend's face.” 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Rapunzel asks, slowing down a bit.

“I mean, don’t you find it kind of odd that Eugene’s kid is in an orphanage with a man who claims so openly that he wants to kill him?” Cassandra quizzes. She couldn’t be the only one who saw it. Something deeper was going on.

“Come on Raps, the kid didn’t get put in the orphanage without a reason.” 

“There probably is a good reason,” Rapunzel states defensively. She trusted the man Eugene was. She knew that he would never do anything harmful ever. Or at least not on purpose. The look in his eyes when he saw Varian again spoke volumes.

“Yeah, probably just got tired of feeding another mouth.” 

“Eugene isn’t like that!”

“Not anymore, but you didn’t know him before. He could’ve been a massive jerk,” Cassandra points out. 

This only slows the Princess down. Thoughts bubbles in her head. Most were unwelcome, making their presence in her head known. 

“Look, all I’m saying is don’t be surprised if you get some cold backstory about a guy abandoning their kid. Things happen. Life goes on.” 

Rapunzel doesn’t respond. She spends the rest of the walk in a silent trance.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The view of the orphanage hadn’t changed. Except for the goat roaming around, gnawing on the grass. 

“Wow, this place hasn’t changed a bit,” Cassandra states, folding her arms with an unimpressed look. 

Rapunzel steps forward, her heart racing. She didn’t know why butterflies were in her stomach.

“Uh, Raps? Are we going...?” Cassandra asks.

“Yeah...lets go.” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Rapunzel stood at the door, her eyes looking up at the wood. She felt her hand trembled as she raised it up. She can feel Cassandra’s questioning eyes on her, burning holes through her. 

_ Knock knock. _

At first there isn’t an answer. There’s a long pause of silence before suddenly footsteps echo on the other side. The door swings open. 

Quirin stands at the other end, looking confused as ever. It didn’t help his confusion when he sees the Princess and Handmaiden from long ago. They were back.

“Your highness...” Quirin’s gaze lifts past their head. His shock turns to bitterness when he doesn’t see a familiar face. “Rider decided to opt out again I assume?”

“ _ What? No! _ ” Cassandra eyes the princess with an ‘I told you so’ look. “Eugene doesn’t know we’re here!”

“ _ Huh? _ ”

Before Rapunzel could explain, a flash of red swirls past her, nearly hitting her eye. She gasps. 

Two little girls, one red and one black hair, stand behind Quirin holding what seemed like a slingshot. The tallest, a redhead, cheered. They high-fived in celebration.

“ _ Red! _ ” Quirin calls out, ready to chastise the young girls. However before he could, they run off in a fit of giggles.

“Look, I’m here because I want to invite you and Varian to the celebration in Corona!” Rapunzel blurts out. 

“ _ The Celebration? _ ”

“Yeah, you know the one to celebrate my return and stuff. I just thought it would be nice for Eugene and Varian to spend a day together—“

“Does Rider know about this?” 

This was gonna be harder than she thought. 

“No, he doesn’t,” Rapunzel admits. She didn’t want to lie anymore today. She already felt guilty for the first lie she told her parents. She didn’t want to add to the guilt. 

“Princess, I know you mean well, but Rider has proved to be nothing but a let down. If he doesn’t know—“

“What she means is that he doesn’t if you’ll be attending,” Cassandra pips in, cutting the man off mid sentence. “He does know about the plan. He wanted to be here but couldn’t due to... _ other business _ .” 

Rapunzel stares at Cassandra, gobsmacked. Had she truly spoken up and lied for her?

“Even if it was, I’m afraid I won’t be able to accompany you. I can’t simply leave the kids here—“

“Then if you don’t mind, can we take Varian?” Cassandra stood tall, trying to look as stoic and heroic. A trustful guard. 

“ _ I’m not sure- _ “

“ _ Please _ , I promise I’ll have him back by tomorrow morning!” Rapunzel begs. “We’ll take good care of him and keep him safe!”

Quirin seemed to be backed into a corner. He looked conflicted. This all seemed too much. Did he really trust Rider enough to not screw things up once more?

“ _ Quirin! _ ” Varian’s small stubborn voice pops up from the top of the stairs. “ _ Angry is touching my Alchemy again! _ ” 

Quirin turns around to find little Varian coming down the stairs, holding his poor raccoon in his arms like a stuffed animal. If only he hadn’t waken from his nap.

Suddenly the boy gasps, eyes growing wide. “ _ Rapunzel! _ ” He exclaims. “ _ Cassie! _ ” 

“ _ Cassie? _ ” Cassandra questions, face scrunching with disgust. No way in hell would she ever allow herself to be called that. 

“Varian!” Rapunzel laughs awkwardly. “It’s so good to see you!” 

Varian ran down the stairs, bright eyed like a child on Christmas. His eyes are full of stars just looking at them. 

“Did you come to see more of my experiments?!” Varian asks cheerfully. “Did you get my letters? Is dad here?” The boy was buzzing with energy, searching around for any sight of his father.

Rapunzel was about to speak when Quirin spoke up. 

“Actually Varian,” Quirin kneels down to the boy, “They wanted to see if you’d like to join them to spend the night with them.” 

“ _ Really? _ ” Varian gasps. 

Rapunzel nods. The bright look on the boy’s face wiped away any hesitation she had. She was glad for her confidence to come. If she hadn’t asked, she wouldn’t get to see Varian’s sparking eyes. 

“Can I go, Quirin?” Varian asks. “ _ Can I? _ ” 

“If you wish to.” 

There was on hesitation in the boy's answer. With a power cheer of  _ ‘yes’ _ , they had their answer. Varian was to come with them to Corona.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Now make sure to be on your best behavior,” Quirin instructs, “Remember manners. Like please and thank you.” 

“I know!” Varian is handed a small tiny bag full of essentials for a one day stay. He looked over the moon. 

“Also, make sure to stay where the Princess and Guards can see you.”

Varian nods. 

“Be safe out there.” Quirin tells him. It was a nice moment between the two. 

_ “I will!”  _ Varian promises. 

Quirin sighs, standing up. It was time. He watched Rapunzel welcome the boy at her side. 

“I promise he’ll be okay.” 

“I know he will.” 

It was goodbye. Varian had exclaimed goodbye before following the Princess and Handmaiden off. He watched as their form grew farther and farther away until soon there’s nothing.

Quirin sighed, hoping that he made the right choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varian at the end was like the funest and hardest thing to write lol
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading!


	6. The Plan, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the special day

Cassandra did not do children.

She hated them, finding them insufferable to be around. Their screaming, nagging, it chilled her to the bone. Who could put up with that without blowing their heads off? 

The walk with Varian had been something she dreaded when coming. Would he cry and throw a fit, causing everyone wishing they couldn’t be there? She expected maybe some nagging, pulling and tugging. 

However she was surprised when the child was proper, speaking with terms even she didn’t understand at times. Sometimes going on tangents that seemed strangely mature for someone his age. Nothing like she expected. 

Cassandra tried not to show it but the long talks had her interests peaked. She wasn’t immediately tuning the boy out from her head. Instead she spent her time listening in, though it should be noted that she would never admit this. 

“So Varian, I was thinking,” Rapunzel speaks up, cutting the boy off mid sentence, “Maybe we can head into town and get you an outfit for tonight!” 

“ _ Why? _ ” Varian asks.

Rapunzel stutters for a moment. She fails to come up for a good reason. See, the boy was wearing on old blue fabric with short leg pants that carried a patch or two. 

“B-Because, this is a special event and you have to look presentable,” Rapunzel says.

“But this is my nicest shirt!” Varian tells her, showing off the fabric. 

“I know, it’s just-“

“It’s not nice. It’s old. You need something to blend in with people at the party,” Cassandra blurts out blatantly. There was no compassion or sugar. Just honesty.

“ _ Cassandra! _ ” Rapunzel scolds, giving her a firm glare.

“What? I’m just telling him the truth!” Rapunzel rolls her eyes. Sometimes she wished her friend would be more sympathetic instead of the cold woman she presents herself to be.

“Does this mean we have to get Ruggider stuff too?”

“ _ Ruggi— _ “ Before Cassandra could finish, the raccoon pops their head out from the satchel. How he managed to sneak him in was beyond the two. However the prospect of having a raccoon in the castle had Rapunzel nervous. Sure Pascal was allowed with him being small. However a raccoon taken from an orphanage outside of town was another thing. 

“Ruggider isn’t gonna need anything, sweetheart,” Rapunzel laughs nervously.

“Except maybe a spot in the landfill,” Cassandra mumbles.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The town was painted in color.

Banners hung around them, streets painted with merchants, people smiling. It was lively. It reminded her of the day of her birthday, coming into town with Eugene of the first time. Her hair getting caught, sun blazing down, Eugene trying to chase after her long hair. It was a fond memory. Now here she walked, with a new meaning to her life, a new person. Cassandra had to buy her a head covering to cover her face. They didn’t need the castle to hear the locals gossip of the princess walking into town unexpectedly.

With Cassandra and Varian at her side, they walked through the kingdom. Cautious, she grabs the smaller boy’s hand. Last thing she’d want was to lose him in the crowd or for him to wander loose.

_ “Fresh flowers picked from the mountains!” _

_ “Honey! Come get your honey!” _

_ “Bread! We’ve got bread!” _

“So I discovered that if I mixed the two, then I can make my own cool treat!” The boy pulls out a small little vial. Inside it looked to be little tiny rocks of salt. However the rocks were a bright red, nothing like she’s ever seen.

“You made that?” Rapunzel asks.

“Yup! Wanna try it?!” Varian asks. 

Cassandra doesn’t want to put that thing anywhere near her mouth. It looked far too chancy for her. Last thing she wanted was this child’s experiment in her mouth.

“Sure…” Rapunzel seems hesitant, holding out her hand. Of course she wouldn’t want to ruin the little boy’s fun. She didn’t want to rain on his day.

“Just a warning, one you try it, you’ll never be the same,” Varian tells her, placing the vial on her hand. 

Rapunzel lets out a nervous titter, trying her best not to let her pure terror show on her face. She stares at the ball, hesitating. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t—“ Before Cassandra could shut this whole thing down and stop the princess from putting something possibly even remotely dangerous in her mouth, the Princess sprinkles the power on her mouth.

“How is it?!” 

Rapunzel’s face is tense for a moment before she jumps. Her face is wide, mouth dropped open. The sound of a billion little pops came out, causing her to jump again.

“Rapunzel, what’s wrong?!”

Cassandra watched the princess’s face twist up. For a moment she fears the worse. How could she have let the princess do something so supid! Now she could slowly be dying!

However that worry is complet shoved back at her when Rapunzel’s confusion turns into a bright grin. Wait, she was actually happy? 

“That was amazing!” Rapunzel states with a bright shine in her eyes. “What was that?!” 

“I call it my popping party!” Varian explains. “Y’know cause it’s like a party in your mouth!” He follows this by pouring his bizarre concoction on his mouth. 

“This is fun and all but we should hurry. It’ll be three soon!” Cassandra warns them, ignoring everything else. Rapunzel had taken a seat in the back, following Cassandra. Despite this being her kingdom, she didn’t have much experience around here. She let her friend guide them to their royal tailor. 

They walked into the small shop. Greeted by the red walls and tailored dresses around them. It was amazing to see. Dresses with so many colors and designs that it was hard to miss. 

Varian squeezes tighter onto her hand, pulling closer into Rapunzel's side. She looks down to find him shyly hiding away, trying his best to disappear into her dress. 

“Hello there! Welcome to Royal Boutique! How can I help you?” 

“We’re in need of your service, madam,” Cassandra speaks up. “We need an outfit for tonight for this young boy. He’ll be attending the royal celebration up in the castle and the King and Queen would like him looking proper.” She gestures to the boy. 

“The King and Queen, ehh?” She looks over to the kid, Rapunzel, then back to Cassandra. “I’ve got dozens of those. The King and Queen never come down here for business. I always go to them.” She was onto them. Of course this would be harder than expected.

“So you are either a fraud or insane. Wanna take a guess which one I think?” 

“I am—“

“I don’t care who you are. You ain’t nothing to the King and Queen.” 

“No, but she is to me.” Rapunzel behind them removes her face gear. She reveals herself. Her dress made sense now. She was the princess. 

“That dress...you’re the princess,” The woman says. 

“You’re right,” Rapunzel nods, “and I’m requesting that you please make my friend hear an outfit for tonight’s celebration.” 

“ _ I-I-Uh-Of course, Milady!  _ Right to it!” Nervously the dresser scampers off. Right to work they suppose. She disappears for a moment before returning with a tape measure.

“I’ll just need to take his measurements-“ Varian at this point was close to melting into Rapunzel’s side. He didn’t like this one bit. 

“It’s okay, Varian.” Rapunzel reassures. “She just wants to measure you up so we can get you something nice!” 

With a gentle hand, she leads the boy away from her hip and nugs him to the woman. The Tailor takes one look at him before bending down. 

“Hands out,” She instructs. 

Varian takes a hesitating glance at Cassandra and Rapunzel, as if unsure if she should follow. With an approving nod, he slowly lifts his arms. The Tailor pulls along her tape measure, taking down mental notes as she does. It’s not even five minutes before she declares she’s done.

“I think I have just the outfit!”

The tailor walks out of sight to the back, disappearing. Soon she comes back holding an outfit for him. 

“Come with me.”

Varian very hesitantly follows, giving one last glance at the two women outside. Soon he’s gone out back leaving them alone for a moment.

“Good move revealing yourself,” Cassandra praises.

“Thanks! I thought it was pretty cool too,” Rapunzel tells her, giving a shy smile. Both share a laugh. 

“So what’s the plan on getting back?” Cassandra asks. “We can’t exactly go through the front gates with a random kid. The guards will know something is up.” 

_ “Maybe we can climb over the fence.” _

_ “The wall around the garden is our best bet.” _

_ “Then we’ll—“ _

Their scheming was cut short when suddenly footsteps caught their attention. They turn to see the tailor and beside her, Varian.

Instead of his raggedy old clothing, he wore a collared turquoise suit with gold buttons lined up. Dark green dress pants. To add to that, a turquoise sash. He looked like a whole knew kid.

“ _ Ta dah! _ ” 

“It’s itchy,” Varian complains. 

“Too bad. Suck it up,” Cassandra states. “It’ll do.”

“Great! I’ll ring you up—“ Suddenly something catches the handmaiden’s attention. The sun outside. The sun touched the pavement. That meant only one thing. It was three which meant the guest would start arriving and that Rapunzel and to be there. 

“We’ve got to go!” Cassandra grabs the two and charges out. No words said. The tailor stands awkwardly, blinking slowly. 

“What just happened?”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Getting to the castle was easy. Up the hill, following the path. However instead of going straight through the front, they circle around. They reach the fence of where the garden should be on the other side. 

“We go through—“ Before they could go through the plan, Rapunzel jumps up, climbing up the fence. It wasn’t high by any means so it was easy. However the hard part had yet to come when she looked down. 

Varian looked up at her with his big blue eyes blown wide open. His mouth was agape to show how much shock he was in. 

“How is Varian gonna get up here??” Rapunzel asks.

Cassandra takes a moment before suddenly kneeling down. 

“Get on my back,” She tells him. There’s no room for question. The boy does as he’s told, getting onto her back. 

“Make sure you hold on tight and whatever you do, don’t let go.” 

Cassandra waits a moment before lifting herself up. She couldn’t say there was an extreme weight on her. It only felt like she had a small bag on her back. She climbs as quickly as she can while still remaining cautious. 

Rapunzel watches with an intense worried gaze as the two make their way up. A fall for Cassandra at this height would hurt but cause no serious damage, however for Varian, it could mean life or death. His small body can only take so much. He was a fragile human being.

Rapunzel lets herself breathe when they reach the top without complications. They lower themselves down as peacefully as they can control. After they’re done, Rapunzel checks over Varian in case he could’ve gotten hurt. However the worst thing he had was a ruffled collar. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Rapunzel asks.

Varian nods. 

“Come on Raps, we’ve got to go. The celebration is starting soon,” Cassandra tells them. “I’ll take Varian to the main room and stay with him. You get working on what you have to do!” 

Rapunzel nods. 

Mission part one, complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short but please forgive me. My phone is broken so I had to do this on a ipad rip.


	7. The Celebration!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Celebration has begun! Honor the return of lost Princess, Rapunzel! We hope you all enjoy today as much as we do!
> 
> ~ Sincerely, King Fredrick and Queen Arianna from Corona

Rapunzel didn’t have time to stop to change. Her feet carried her all the way to the back of the castle to the small dorms. She passed the training fields towards the next building. It was the prison ward. 

As soon as she reached the front, she made sure she looked as presentable as can be before walking towards the guards. Both guards gave her the usual strange glare before acknowledging her with a  _ ‘your highness’  _ bow.

Rapunzel was let in. As soon as she’s in, she heads left. She runs down the hall, passing dozens of cells. Guards on shift inside gasp at her, unsure whether to stop her or let her be.

Rapunzel meets the end, a wooden door. She debated knocking before the door was pulled open. The Captain in all his glory was in the mix of leaving his prison office. 

“I’m here to pick up Eugene.”

“Princess, with all due respect, Rider isn’t a man you should be wasting your time on. You should be getting ready for the celebration—“

“Captain, I appreciate your concern but I didn’t come here asking.” Her words meant business. She was not about to let this plan flop so far.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Eugene didn’t know what to expect when he heard he was being released into custody of someone for the day. 

He knew that no way would Rapunzel let him sit here when he was the reason they were having this celebration. Without him, she’d never have made her way home. A fact she’d never let him forget. 

So when he was pulled out of his cell, mid nap, he was expecting some sort of happy to see him reaction. However once he walked to where Rapunzel was, she didn’t even jump to hug him. She had her hands glue to her side, glancing between the guards and him. It was odd to say the least. 

“Back by midnight Rider! Or else you’ll be running until your feet fall off.” The threat was heavy. Not one to be taken lightly at all.

Once he was freed, Rapunzel’s hand snatched his own. With the force of a bear, she all but dragged him out of there. 

“Slow down! I think we left my running shoes back there!” 

“There’s no time!” Rapunzel exclaims. The whole time pulling him along. Soon they make it to the castle back entrance. They stop nearby. 

Rapunzel pulls an outfit from her bag, handing it over to the man. “Here, I got this from the laundry! It should fit-“

“Woah, not even a hi?” Eugene looks at the Princess suspiciously. “What’s up with you? You’re acting weirder than usual.”

“You’ll see. Now go!” Both rush into the back entrance. They’re forced into two separate bathrooms, trying their best to fit into their clothing. Rapunzel wiggles herself into her lovely lilac dress. She does a quick hair check before announcing she was alright. Once she gets out, Eugene stumbles out wearing an outfit that looks a little too loose on him. 

“No fair! Why do you get a perfectly fitting dress while I’ve got to look like a puddle?!” 

“Maybe next time you’ll ask the Captain nicely and he’ll get some clothes to fit you!” 

Rapunzel shows off her hand, gesturing for him to grab it. Eugene takes it. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The celebration was loud.

Dozens of Royalty and others sat at tables, smiling and dining. They all spoke to one another, telling stories and such. Some spoke to Fredrick and Arianna, congratulating them. Finding their daughter after all these years must feel amazing.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel manages to worm her way in through a quiet entrance along side unsuspecting guests who have yet to know who she was. 

Rapunzel’s eyes brighten immensely when she sees a table across from them and near the windows to be holding Cassandra and Varian. Varian had their back to them but Cassandra was looking her way. 

Rapunzel turns to Eugene, smiling.

“I know this is sudden but—“

“Woah, what’s with the sudden talking?” Eugene asks. “Is there something on my face?”

“No but I’ve got a surprise for you! A gift for being with me all this time and bringing me home,” Rapunzel tells him, squeezing his hand. She felt her heart flutter when the man across from her smiled back.

“I know it’s rough right now and you’re trying really hard to turn your life around. Really hard and I just wanted to reward you with something special.” Rapunzel slowly begins to lead the unsuspecting man towards the table in question. They make it through people and crowds and the closer they get, the clearer they could be seen. 

Eugene’s calm flow begins to halter. Rapunzel looks to see her boyfriend’s face transformation from the normal calm smile to a face full of shock and disbelief. He stops in his tracks completely.

Cassandra sees them, noticing this. She lends a helping hand in this process by pointing over to them. This leads Varian to turn around, unsuspectingly. His small face lights up with stars in his eyes. 

“Dad!” Varian jumps off his seat. His small feet carry him over.

Eugene is knocked out of his frozen state, bending down to catch the running boy. He’s tackled into a tight hug. 

In a turn of events, the boy begins to shake as tears pool out of his eyes. He was crying into Eugene’s shoulder with tears of happiness. People around the table begin to stare, looking at the poor boy. 

“Hey buddy, it’s okay,” Eugene whispers, “No need for the waterworks.”

“I missed you so much!” Varian tells him. 

“I know, kid, I missed you too,” Eugene tells him. With an effortless swoop, he picks the kid up, moving themselves off the stage they had built for themselves. 

Eugene sets him down in his chair, letting go to look the boy in the eyes. Big crocodile tears were flooding his ocean eyes. 

“Hey, no more crying alright,” Eugene tells him softly, wiping away the stray tears with his hand. The boy chokes up, taking deep breaths. Moments past and soon the crying turns dry and nothing but sniffles can be heard. 

“Feeling better yet?”

Varian nods. 

Eugene does a once over, looking over the child. He looked so...good in nice clothing. He wasn’t wearing old hand me downs and patchy clothing. He looked like how he wished he was as a child. Alive and well kept despite being incredibly small for his age. 

“Is he okay?” Rapunzel asks.

“Yeah, just a little worked up. He should be fine,” Eugene tells her. “Speaking of which, how are you even here?” 

“Cass and I brought him here. Took some convincing but Quirin allowed me to take him out for tonight,” Rapunzel tells him. 

He looks at Cassandra, for a moment serious. He couldn’t believe what he heard yet it was true. The handmaiden refused to look his way. This makes the ex-con smile. He couldn’t be more thankful. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The night carried on. People laughed, some dance, others just carried on. It was a beautiful ceremony. At some point, Rapunzel was pulled aside by her parents. She was introduced to dozens of other royalty. They greeted her, urging her to tell her story to them. How could she have been gone for so long? What was it like living without her parents? Questions one after another. 

At first it wasn’t too bad, but eventually it grew exhausting. Who wanted to recite their terrible backstory to dozens of strangers for the sake of being polite? Despite this, the princess carries on with the night.

Varian on the other hand felt as if he landed in heaven. The food served here was nothing like home. He wasn’t a big eater but the sight of all the delicious food served to him made his mouth water. When he finished his meal, the nice server gave them a treat. Chocolate nuggets. They were crunchy chocolate nut mix that had him itching for more. He had eaten at least ten when he decided he needed more. 

When Eugene and Cassandra were distracted for a moment, Varian moved out. He slid down from his chair to under the table. There he began his mission, to find more chocolate nuggets! He began to crawl under tables, trying his best to stay hidden. 

“Don’t worry Ruggider, we’ll get more chocolate nuggets,” Varian whispers to his satchel. Inside the raccoon began to wiggle.

Some tables were occupied by people while others were dull. He tried his best not to touch people. Last thing he wanted was a face full of shoes.

Varian didn’t get much thinking time before he went into this. In fact, his struggle showed that. He had no idea where he was. He peaks out from under, looking out. A server pass them, holding an empty tray. He watches the man walk all the way to a large double door. There he caught a quick glimpse inside. A huge jar of chocolate nuggets! 

Varian turns his focus there, climbing out from under and running towards the door. Luckily his short size meant he went unnoticed by staff and patrons. He stops beside the door right as a staff member walks out holding a tray of food. He takes action and sneaks in after him. 

At first glance, all he could see was chocolate nuggets but now he could see more. Cupcakes, cake, bread, muffins, and so much other stuff. He was staring at it all. Anything he could think of was there. With Quirin, the only thing he got was a small cupcake for his birthday. However here, there was enough for a hundred birthdays! With a grubby hand, he tries to reach for a cupcake. Soon it was clear not even his tip-e-toes could get him to reach. 

Suddenly the flap to his satchel opens and out pops Ruggider’s head. He sniffs into the air, smelling the food. The raccoon lays his eyes on the prize above. 

“I can’t reach,” Varian tells his furry friend with disappointment.

The raccoon seems to take that into consideration when he begins to climb up his arm. Soon the animal was on his head. Without hesitation, Ruggider jumped onto the table above. 

“You did it!” Varian cheers. A cookie is passed down to the boy’s hand, falling straight in. Long forgotten about the chocolate nuggets, he bites into the cookie. It’s warm chewiness melts in his mouth.

“Oh my god!”

_ Bang! _

A tray falls to the ground, slamming into the tile ground. A surprised server stands at the door, eyes blown comedically wide.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Eugene had been in mid panic mode after discovering his five year old son missing from the table. He wasn’t exactly sure how a kid could just disappear from beside him without him knowing. 

Cassandra lended him a hand and helped in the search without alerting any guards. Last thing they needed was more guards to know. 

However his reign on panic is cut short when there’s a loud crash. His eyes meet Cassandra, for a moment wondering if she dropped something. Though it would seem to not be the case as she is focused on something else. He follows her gaze to the kitchen where one of the servers had a boy by the arm. That boy, his son, and in his arms his small raccoon friend. 

“ _ Thief! _ ” The Server exclaims.

At this point the music and celebration was far too loud and hypnotic to really catch people’s eye on the situation. Though they were starting to draw some looks. 

Eugene wasted no time bolting over, his body feeling icy cold. This was not happening. This was not happening. 

“ _Varian!_ ” 

Varian looks at him, petrified. Poor boy looked like he was about to burst into tears. He bit onto his lip as this lady dragged him.

“This boy is a thief!” The Server exclaims. 

“There must be a misunderstanding—“ Eugene didn’t get to finish his sentence when the lady turns into his face. She looked royalty pissed off. 

“I found this boy inside the kitchen with that thing-“ Ruggider dug his head into Varian’s shirt “-stealing from us!” 

Eugene doesn’t know what hurts the most. The painful look on Varian’s face or the story he was hearing. When this woman finished talking it felt like he was being kneed by the guards all over again. For a moment he’s speechless as these words rang through his head.

“I’m sorry!” Varian whimpers.

“Let that boy go!” Charging in like a warrior to battle, Rapunzel swoops in. Supporting her, Cassandra. She was behind her every step. She looked just as pissed off, even more so. 

“But your highness, this boy was-“

“I said, let him go!” Eyes begin to turn. Even the Queen and King turned to look. It was like a play people come to watch. They were the attraction. 

The Server, though begrudgingly, lets go of Varian’s tiny arm. The spot where she decided to clutch onto was now sorely red. The boy ran straight over to Eugene, clutching his leg like a small leach. 

Rapunzel turns to look at the two, her eyes full of guilt and pity. Clearly this is not what she planned. Royal Guards even now got their eyes on them too, glaring their dark eyes into Eugene. 

Without a word, Eugene picks up Varian and rushes off. Not only for the sake of the child but for him. He didn’t even turn back when he heard Rapunzel shout his name.

“ _ Eugene! _ ”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Eugene wasn’t quite sure where he was going. The castle structure wasn’t exactly in his head yet. This place was like a maze. Eventually he picked a door and just walked in. Assuming by the unkept and kinda boring structure of the place it was a guest room. Lucky score. 

Eugene set Varian down on the bed, slightly dazed before sitting down beside him. The window was drawn open so the moonlight from outside lit their faces. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. 

“Daddy?” Varian’s small voice speaks up. 

The name catches him off guard for a moment. Varian was always a mature kid. More than Eugene was. It was always just  _ ‘dad’ _ .  _ ‘Daddy’ _ was only used when the kid used to wake up from nightmares or was scared. 

Eugene looks over at Varian. He was sitting on the bed beside him, looking up at him. His round blue eyes looked like they were on the verge of spilling. He still looked shaken from what happened. 

“Why did you leave the table?” Eugene asks. His throat never felt so dry. Maybe it was the impending nervous thoughts of what Varian’s answer would be. 

Varian looks down, guilty as one could be. If he was a canine, he’d have a tail straight in the middle of his legs. 

“I-I wanted more food...s-so I went to g-get more,” Varian’s voice hitched. “I-I’m sorry. I should’ve stayed-“ Suddenly the dam of tears flowed out. He was hysterical at this point, muttering  _ ‘I’m sorry’ _ .

“C’mere,” Eugene is tackled into another hug. Only this time, he expects this. He shifts the boys body, placing him on his lap. There he rubs circles on his back like how he’d wish people had done for him as a child. Keeping him close, letting him know he was okay.

“Hey, stop your crying. You’ll be alright,” Eugene tells him. 

“Y-You aren’t mad?” Varian asks through his tears. 

“Nah...you didn’t know better. It wasn’t your fault. I should’ve been paying closer attention. You wouldn’t have wandered off.” Varian’s hysterical sobs turn into hiccups. He still kept his tight grip, keeping the boy close as humanly possible. He hated the sound of his crying. It reminded him that the kid was still vulnerable and that anything could hurt him. He couldn’t protect him from it all. That will always hurt him.

“Y-You don’t hate me now?” Varian asks.

Eugene scoffs. “Hate you? Impossible!” He looks down into the toddlers eyes. “Nothing you can do will make me ever hate you.” 

“What about Ruggider?” Eugene had nearly forgotten all about the raccoon. It sat on the bed, looking at them with his big curious eyes. It was almost human like looking at them. It was inching towards them. He resisted the urge to groan.

“Unfortunately I’m legally not allowed to hate Rubert.” 

Varian face scrunches, his lips peeking up. “Daddy,  _ Ruggider! _ ” 

Eugene pretends like he understands and listens before responding, “Raphael?” 

On cue, the raccoon set itself next to Eugene, plopping down next to him before laying down. The older man would never admit it, but it was darn cute to see that.

Giggles leave the boy's body. Nothing like a little cheap humor to make a smile. Eugene much preferred this than the deeply upset child. Soon the giggles die down and there’s a silence.

“Listen, what happened today was unacceptable,” Eugene lectures, “You should never take things that aren’t yours or wonder off. You nearly gave Miss Stick Up Her Butt and I a heart attack.”

“I won’t.”

“Good.” Eugene was the biggest hypocrite that ever lived. He knew that. As he spoke he felt it. Truthfully, today had him panicking that he done something wrong. Had Varian been set out to make the same mistakes he made? Was his son destined to end up like him? It was a question that loomed over him. Seeing Varian getting dragged like a stray mutt on the streets left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. However those thoughts left his mind when he saw Varian hysterical over this. He didn’t let those thoughts infest his mind.

“Is Rapunzel mad at me cause I ruined her party?” Varian asks quietly. The thought of being the princess party ruiner was soul crushing to the little boy. 

“Nah, the princess loves you.”

“She sounded really mad when she yelled. It was scary,” Varian confesses. Poor boy felt his heart drop. The fire behind her eyes was enough to burn through him. 

“She was just worried for you. That lady had a real stick up her butt.” 

“Am I gonna go to jail?” Varian squeaks in realization. He hadn’t put two and two together until now. We’re they gonna take him away and put him in a cell?

“I won’t let them. You won’t be taken anywhere.” 

Varian yawns. The emotional day had made the kid sleepy. From parties to disaster will make a grown man sleepy let alone a five year old boy. The kid rubs his eyes, signaling he was ready to drop.

“Looks like somebody is ready to sleep.” 

Varian shakes his head. He didn’t want to sleep but his eyes were heavy. They were becoming difficult to keep open. Thanks to his lack of self control, Eugene smiles. 

“I don’t wanna go to sleep…” Varian pouts. “I wanna (yawn) stay with you…”

“Oh really?” 

Varian nods. 

Eugene resists the urge to laugh. Instead he shifts his body around. He manages to place Varian down on the soft sheets. The kid was practically holding onto a thin branch to stay awake. He just needed an extra push.

“Can you sing for me?” Varian asks.

“But I thought you wanted to stay awake?”

“Please,” Varian asks. Of course, how could he resist those blue eyes? They were

“ _ Stay awake, _ ” Eugene sings softly. “ _ Don’t rest your head. _ ”

Varian smiles, enjoying the soothing sound of his father’s voice. His body begins to coil up, grabbing any warmth it could find.

“ _ Don’t lie down upon your bed… _ ” 

Ruggider’s head begins to sway. Just a gentle sway. His big head was very unproportional to his small baby body which made it difficult to hold up. 

“ _ While the moon drifts in the sky’s, stay awake, don’t close your eyes… _ ” 

Varian’s eyes finally close. 

Eugene gently brushes the stray hair out of his son’s face. The kid barley flinches. His chest rises and falls in a smooth safe pattern.

“ _ Though the world is fast asleep, _ ” Eugene manages to tuck the small boy into a blanket, “ _ Though your pillow, soft and deep, you’re not as sleepy as you seem. _ ” 

Ruggider manages to finally fall onto the soft bed, eyes shut. Eugene takes the moment to pick up the furry creature and gently place it beside his son, who instinctively grabbed onto him for comfort.

“ _ Stay awake...don’t nod and dream. _ ”

The two slept soundly beside each other. Nothing makes a noise. Just the soft sounds of Varian’s and Ruggider’s breaths echo. They snuggled each other like one would with a pet. It was an adorable sight to see.

“ _ Stay awake _ , “ Eugene finishes, “ _ Don’t nod and dream…. _ ”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Eugene wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there on the bed. It must’ve been a while since the moon in the sky was notably higher in the sky. Also his legs had gone numb. 

_ Knock, knock. _

Suddenly the doors to the room are cracked open, leaking light all around. It blinds the unsuspecting ex-thief. He glances away for a few moments till his eyes adjust.

Rapunzel is at the door. Her dress is half rugged, her hair sticking out in millions of places. She was a mess. Despite the dark, he could see her worry laced all over her face. She hadn't had a peaceful thought since they disappeared. 

“ _ Eugene- _ ”

“ _ Shhh. _ ”

Eugene stops her, suddenly raising a finger to shush her. When she raises a brow, he gestures to the sleeping boy down on the bed. This takes the princess back. She gently steps, making her way to Eugene’s side.

“Eugene,” Rapunzel takes a deep rugged breath, her eyes full of apologetic pity, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t sweat it princess, you’ve got nothing to apologize for.” 

“But I do!” Rapunzel states stubbornly. “I should’ve been with you guys. I was too busy playing princess that I let you all alone-“

Eugene chuckles, cutting the ramble off. He couldn’t help but feel warm inside watching the princess worry frantically about him. She was too empathetic, something he loved about her. 

“You’re only human. Humans make mistakes. This isn’t one of them. So stop apologizing.”

“But you and Varian got hurt.”

“I’m fine. So is Varian. He was just a little spooked.” Rapunzel wanted to believe that. However she couldn’t seem to. The simple answer didn’t sit right with her. She still felt responsible. It was her idea. 

“I still should’ve been there.”

“Blondie, I can take care of myself. You don’t have to be my protector.” Eugene brushed the stray strands of hair, making sure none stood in his view of his girlfriends face. 

Rapunzel exhales, body dropping. She looked almost disappointed. Her eyes fall onto the sleeping bodies below. It was the opposite of what the ex-com expected to see. She’s deep in thought, hardly in the moment.

“There’s something bothering you…”

“It’s nothing,” Rapunzel tells him, still not looking into his eyes. She was determined to avoid him. Everything made a more interesting subject to watch than Eugene sitting across from her.

“If it’s bothering you, then I’d say it’s pretty important.”

There’s hesitation. Rapunzel shoulders ride again, tension rigging her body. She pulls away from the warm hand, eyes falling to the ground. It looks like she won’t speak, her form distant.

“Why’d you run? Why didn’t you stay?”

“I don’t know, I guess I just thought it was better if Varian and I left-“ Rapunzel’s head shakes. The once soft light air turns to dark ridged edges. It cuts through, piercing the air. His lungs deflate and chest clenches. 

“Oh…” That was all Eugene could say. To be fair, he knew this moment was long overdue. When Rapunzel didn’t ask the day when he went to the orphanage, he knew at some point it would come back to him. Mow that it was here, he felt as if he was thrown into the depths of the icy cold ocean after basking by the fireplace in an isolated room.

“I’m sorry, I thought I could live without knowing but I can’t…” Rapunzel sighs. She felt awfully guilty. She let what Cassandra said get into her head. She felt like falling to the ground and crying. Though she kept sitting in a solid form.

“You wouldn’t understand…” Rapunzel’s head falls, despair written across her face. She was on the verge of cracking. For a moment, what she deemed the worst possibilities seemed plausible. “Unless I start from the beginning…”

Rapunzel’s eyes widen, her head flipping around. Her mouth was agape, drawn like a fish. She stares into the man’s eyes, feeling her heart rise.

“Are you sure?” Rapunzel asks.

“Not really, but here goes nothing,” Eugene inhales. Exhale. “It all began a long time ago…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad writing this chapter that I almost started crying for Varian and Eugene. My poor beans deserved better.
> 
> Also that song Eugene sings is (if you guessed it) is actually real. It’s from Mary Poppins (one of my favorite movies of all time). I just thought it fit the scene.
> 
> LASTLY, the next chapter (or chapters depending on it) will be a flashback type thing so look forward to that. It’s gonna be a very emotional rollercoaster for me lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading and all the support! I love reading your comments, and it warms my heart how many of you loved this fic.


	8. The Story Before the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Life has been nothing but cruel misery packed inside a blade's sword. It always seeked those who already were on the ground just to get them again.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: THIS CHAPTER IS TAKES BEFORE WHERE THIS STORY BEGINS! ITS A PREQUEL!!!!

Life has been nothing but cruel misery packed inside a blade's sword. It always seeked those who already were on the ground just to get them again. 

Take poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert. Living in an orphanage with no home, no family, not even a friend. He was just a baby, abandoned like somebody’s leftover scrapings. Nobody wanted a boy who didn’t smile. Family’s passed him, giving the regular pitiful  _ ‘Aw’ _ at his backstory before moving along to find the perfect smiling boy. 

“ _ Poor boy, _ ” They’d say.

Poor boy indeed. Eugene never smiled. Not once did he say thank you to the people who cared for him. He didn’t even associate with other children. No point in it if they would all be gone. He’d find comfort in other things anyways, like books of a quick witted, handsome swashbuckler. 

At age of five, he meets another boy. Lance, they called him. His last name, Strongbow. He had come with a quiet streak. He came not because his family opted for another destiny, but from a tragedy that left him alone. He too became a brooder, staring wordlessly out the window with no sense of time passing. That made ignoring him ten times easier. Their paths wouldn’t cross until months later. 

Eugene had been sent to bed without food for deciding to attempt an escape during a fieldtrip out. He had been pulled back, pulling tooth and nail all the way. He was forced into the attaic where the rain sounded like there were men stomping and nights were free game for the imagination to haunt. He angrily paced in the attic, fuming. Leave it to one of the precious orphan angels to rat him out! He had been so close to a life without this hell! He was beyond old enough and mature to care for himself!

“Can you be mad any less loud, people are trying to sleep!” 

Eugene is startled by the sudden movement from a pile of blankets he had thought was just that. Instead they move, tossed aside by a very real boy. He didn’t look too welcoming to his sudden appearance.

“No dinner?” Lance asks, already knowing the answer. 

Eugene doesn’t reply. He just lifts his nose, turning away. He’d rather be caught dead in a ditch than be here with a new boy. 

“That Sister Marget is a real pain,” Lance states, openly throwing an invitation to talk to the boy, “You vow your allegiance to some guy in the clouds and suddenly you’re the purest being who can do no harm! So she abuses kids and makes money off us.”

Eugene doesn’t speak. Instead he’s plotting. He was thinking of revenge that would best be served. No dinner? Well that won’t do. He was gonna eat, whether she liked it or not. 

“Are you just gonna stand there and throw a tantrum or are you actually gonna say something?” 

Again Eugene doesn’t answer. Instead he turns to the deserted book pile beside him. He searches through it, picking out one he knew too well.

_ ‘The Tales of Flynnigan Rider’ _

Eugene flips through pages, moving into the part he wanted. Images of the daring Flynn Rider tricking his enemies, running away, and sitting in piles of his riches he took. It was everything he needed. 

Eugene had a plan. He clutched the book, slamming it shut. He set the book down, turning towards the exit. The little trap door that kept him up here. Without mercy, he began to push on the trapdoor. Nothing. 

“What are you doing? That trapdoor is impossible to open.” 

Eugene wasn’t about to give up. He begins feeling out the situation. He traces the cracks out. There had to be a way.  _ Had too!  _

“Can you hear me? It won’t work-”

Just as that was said, Eugene grabbed an old scrapper from the piles of unused stuff and slid it beneath the cracks. From there, he gently pivots. Carefully not to move too fast, he gently tilts the scrapper. To his pleasure, the trapdoor lifts slightly! 

Lance sat there, mouth agape.

Eugene sneaks his fingers underneath the trapdoor, lifting it open. His eyes light up. He did it! He could see the floor under, dead halls. 

“Oh jesus-“ 

Eugene doesn’t sick around to listen. He slips down, landing on the floor with a small thud. He pauses, hesitating. Seconds pass and nothing. No footsteps. No angry voices. He stands, dusting himself off. He moves forward, feeling a cocky spark inside him. 

**_Thud!_ **

Eugene spins around. The kid from the attic was out now, standing behind him. He rolls his eyes. 

“I can’t believe you did it!” 

“Shush!” Eugene silences. “I didn’t do anything, alright? The door just  _ broke _ !  _ Got it? _ ”

Lance let the dots connect themselves before giving a slow nod. He understood now.

“Good. Consider this a freebie.” With that Eugene was off. Off to do his mission. Get food and live! He snuck through halls, following the way to a familiar place. The Cafeteria. The chatter was enough to make any caretaker go mad. It was just a huge cloud of noise echoing out from there. Eugene peeked inside. All the kids were eating. In Front of the little crowd, the caretakers were seated. They seemed to be eating too.

“ _ Ooh! I love roast beef day! _ ” 

Eugene is startled by the sudden voice. He turns his head around to find Lance beside him. He was peaking in with him. How had he managed to get near him so fast without catching his attention?

“What are you doing?!” Eugene bites out, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

“Following you, what else?” 

“Don’t do that! You’re supposed to go runaway or something!” Eugene tells him, gesturing wildly to the opposite direction of where he was heading. 

“With skills like you have, you’ve got to teach me. So I’m gonna follow you!” 

Eugene wants to bang his head into the wall. However he doesn’t have time to argue. Especially at the sight of the children beginning to rise up. They were almost done. He was running out of time.

“Mess this up, and I’ll make sure you’ll regret it.”

“Whatever you say short stuff.” Eugene darts past the cafeteria, running down the hall. He makes sure to count the seconds in his head as he nears a familiar door. He stops for a second, placing his hand on the knob, about to run into succession when-

“What are you doing?! You can’t just run in there!”

“What? Why not?”

“I count six sisters, ones missing,” Lance tells him. This sends a pang of worry down his chest. He hadn’t bothered to count. He had been too distracted in his thoughts. 

Eugene takes his hand off the knob, pressing his ear close to the door. Footsteps. Humming. They were coming from inside. He resists the urge to facepalm. He almost led himself into disaster.

“Sister, hurry up! Headcount!” 

“Oh, on my way!” Eugene waits until the footsteps scatter and the sound of the door closing. Then he makes his way in, slowly creaking the door open. He slips in, still keeping his head down. The first thing he smells is beef. On the table, a whole roast beef and a huge loaf of bread. 

“I knew it! They’ve been hogging the food! Those witches!” 

Eugene jumps at the table, mouth drooling. He looks at Lance, eyes seeing gold. Both boys felt smiles cross their lips. Without warning, each started to dig in. They held nothing back. They ravished whatever food they could. Eugene had grabbed the bread, ready to eat it when he sees something. Lance looked equally famished, chowing down like a madman. 

Eugene isn’t sure what compels him to lower the bread, but he does. His hand slides down the bread, fingers running on the crisp skin. Never again will he get such an opportunity. He inhales sharply, grabbing the center. He rips the bread in half, tossing the other side to the other orphan boy. No words are said. Just looks as Lance glances up at him. 

Eugene just winks. 

“ _ Sister, I’m sure the brats will be fine- _ “

Lance and Eugene share a terrified look. They were coming. Both boys booked it, however not before grabbing whatever they could. 

When the sisters came back, they were greeted with an empty table. Nothing but crumbs were left.

Meanwhile, Eugene and Lance made their way back. They share a laugh. Something neither have done here. Little did they know, it would be the start of something that’d last for years to come.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


At age 15, Eugene had died. 

Well not really. Eugene had abandoned the poor orphan boy identity and became something better. Flynn Rider! He finally managed to escape the orphanage. He, along with his companion and closest thing he had for a best friend. They had left one night into the depths of the unknown world outside. 

They weren’t only in this together, but quickly became something of a team. With no money to their name, they had to make something of themselves. So they did, with the one thing they were good at. Stealing. 

Taking what they could, anything they could get their hands on. The Royal Guards became business, always on their tail. Though they were never competent enough to catch them. Always sneaking through the cracks.

Flynn was the opposite of what Eugene was. He was witty, fast working, charismatic. He had a dream of stealing enough to leave to an island with his riches. Nobody to bug him.

His endeavors left him on everyone’s radar. He was Corana’s most known bandit with no mercy! It was amazing. 

However that life would be thrown into a loop when he met a young woman. She had been wandering in the woods, basket in hand. She was there to pick berries with the intent of taking them home. She had wandered far from the path, soon entering the hunting zone. Here was where people caught their deer with the intent of eating. 

She had been picking when she was suddenly grabbed by a figure, pulled away. She’s dropped to the ground with an  _ ‘oof’ _ . Just when she began to process what happened, an arrow shot passed where she had been. 

The girl had been caught off guard, looking up at her savior. A boy. He didn’t look much older than her. They connected eyes.

“You know, you should be careful around here. Lots of hunters.” The boy didn’t sound old either. His voice was cracking with every other word. 

“Do you often save people from flying arrows?” 

“You’ll be the first,” Flynn states, a smug smile crossing his lips. “Names Flynn Rider.”

“Well Rider, thanks for the save.” She pulls away from the arm around her hips, breaking contact. “You’d be my hundredth savior to do that this month.” 

Flynn’s mouth drops. He hadn’t seen that coming. His confidence shattered, he watched the woman bend down to pick up the berries that weren’t so lucky to survive. 

“Well,  _ Miss _ I’d say you shouldn’t be out so deep. It’s dangerous.”

“Yes. I heard thieves and bandits hang out around here. Also wild bears!” The woman begins to walk. However instead taking the walk back to her house, she’s going the opposite direction. “I’d be careful out here Mister Rider! I’d hate to find us meeting again through bear droppings!” 

“Hey! Hold on a minute!” Flynn calls out. “I never got your name!”

She simply waved goodbye, not even looking back. Flynn would be left behind, staring, wondering why his charming tactics didn’t work. He could only ponder.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“ _ Hum... _ ”

_ Snip, snip.  _

Flowers fell onto the ground, cascading into the basket below. Gentle hands chose the perfect ones ready for picking. 

“You know, flowers wilt faster when you pluck them.” 

Flynn stood behind the flower girl, his hands strategically placed behind him. Their eyes meet and there’s clearly a sense of recognition. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’ve been stalking me.”

“I wouldn’t call it stalking,” Flynn draws out, “More like admiration from afar.”

“How romantic.” She stands, picking up her basket. She starts to walk away when suddenly Flynn follows. 

“I’m sorry for missing your birthday, Princess, but I barely managed to escape from work.” 

“Shoes are important work,” She states distantly with a strike of bitterness. She doesn’t stop walking until Flynn jumps in front of her. He holds out a necklace. A gold chain with a beautiful rubystone. 

“How did you manage to get this?” She asks in wonder. 

“I told you, business is good,” Flynn tells her. 

Any resentment was temporarily disabled as Flynn gently placed the beautiful necklace. It fitted perfectly. 

“This is amazing…”

“I know right?” The woman stares down at the necklace. Her eyes glimmer. A fond smile crosses her lips. It quickly dissolved for a moment as a thought passes her head. She clutches the necklace, stopping in her tracks.

“I have something to tell you.” 

“Is it that you’re happy I’m here?” 

Flynn turns, hands on his hips. He didn’t look phased with worry. He just stares at her expectantly. 

She looks into his eyes, brows furrowed. She hesitates before saying something that would shatter his life.

“I’m pregnant.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Hooves trekked through dirt. Wheels spin. A carriage being pulled along. Guards surround it, keeping an eye out. 

The woods were quiet. Nothing pops or jumps. Not even a mouse. They were at peace with a guard that wasn’t even up. Flocks of birds fly away, leaving the trees they inhabited as the carriage passes below. 

“Do you even know what we’re transporting?” A Royal Guard asks his friend beside him. Their horses were side by side, making for easy talk.

“A gift from the Cloud Kingdom.”

“I know that, but what’s inside?” The eager guard glances at the carriage in front of them. Curiosity bites at their head, pulling them in.

“From what I’ve heard, it’s some expensive jewels.”

As if on cue, in the front of the guards something catches their attention. It looked to be a wooden box. It was just sitting there in the center of the road untouched. 

The lead raises his hand, signaling those who followed to halt. Without vocalizing a word, the man steps down from his horse alongside his partner who approached the box. Unsure of where it was inside, the leader slowly reached out. With a cautious hand, the box is opened.

To both men’s confusion, all that laid inside was a piece of paper. Paper which looked to be folded neatly inside. In a comedic move, they unfolded the note.

_ ‘Look up’ _ is written in a child's writing.

Both guards glance at each other then up to the sky. From the trees, rocks fall. Two to be exact hit the guards from above, rendering them unconscious.

The remaining Guards unsheathe their swords, now on high alert. Their eyes stuck to the tree above, searching for the culprits. 

The back two are suddenly gone, both disappearing without a sound. That left two more, standing in horror. They looked around them, trying to find who it could be. 

“Wow, nice sword.”

“Thanks…” The Guard mumbles. Suddenly his body goes ridged as he realizes what happened. 

_ Bang! _

Both guards fall, unconscious. Standing on top, Flynn and Lance. They smirked to each other, fistbumping. They raid the carriage, taking anything with value. Which in this case happen to be everything. 

“You think I can finally afford that basket with some of this?” 

“You can get a whole goddamn castle with all of this!” Lance exclaims. It was true, they hit the jackpot. All this was more than enough.

“Who knows, maybe you can even get a new pair of boots. Those ones seem to be a little...tight.” Flynn’s boots were filled with holes, tears, and threads. He had them since the beginning. Though growing up did mean outgrowing things. 

“Nah, that can wait. Next payday.”

“You said that last time.” 

“Maybe this time I’m telling the truth.” Flynn says. Though both knew the truth. None of this money would be spent on him. It would go to something much bigger.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Night was always cool.

The breeze always carried the coolness with it. Only time it’s warm is in the summer. It’s quite a gift to be able to take a break from the warm sun in nice cool moon light. 

Flynn stood in the front of an all too familiar door. In his hand, a bag. A bag full of riches. He set it down on the porch, trying to be as silent as ever. He wasn’t aware of anybody being up. The door slides open. 

There on the other side was the face of a woman. He stands, caught off guard. He lets out a nervous laugh. He takes in her state. She looked fuller, her skin brighter. Also she had a pretty significant bump where her stomach should be. He couldn’t tell how big because of the flowy nightgown on her. 

“Hey…” 

“You’re such a bas-“

Before the rant could begin, Flynn holds up the bag. It cuts her off mid sentence. This seems to calm down her tense shoulders. 

“What’s this?” She asks.

“It’s for the baby. It’s enough money for the basket!” Flynn tells her, dropping the baggy into her hand. 

“How did you…”

“People really love shoes,” Flynn tells her, avoiding any prolonged eye contact. There’s a cloud of silence. Nobody says anything. 

Then suddenly,

“Thank you.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Months of giving donations to his child’s mother left him in quite a spot. He wasn’t making nearly as much as he used to. His cave full of wonder looked dull now. No longer shiny.

However that didn’t seem to bother him that much. He had something else. Occasionally he’d visit, helping his baby’s mother around, taking her out, buying stuff. Like what any soon to be father would do. He would always leave with a kick in his step. Lance decided to make fun of him for that, telling him that this happy bubbly stuff was so cute. 

It was all going well. Until one day. He visited the cabin. He was greeted by a doctor and not the usual happy eyes. There he was told a sickness had clouded the woman who he had been helping care for. She wasn’t well. 

Flynn remembers sitting down beside her numbly. He was terrified. She barely looks at him, pale as a ghost. 

“Varian…”

“What?” Flynn asks. He was caught off guard by the weak moan. It sounded like nothing to him. 

“Varian...if it’s a boy.” 

“And if it’s a girl?” Flynn asks, not sure if he wanted to know this answer or not. The sight of the deeply sick woman was ingrained into his head.

“It’s not…trust me.” 

Flynn nods, glancing at the doctor. He didn’t look too optimistic watching them. This told him everything he needed to know. He grabs her hand, giving it a squeeze.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was a week later when chaos ensued. 

Screams echo from the bedroom, people talking. Flynn sat in silence outside on the porch. He bit his thumb, trying to block the noises out. However that was impossible. The horrific screams would never leave his head. 

His hands were jittery and his feet bounced. He felt completely helpless. He didn’t know anything. He didn’t even know if the mother of his child was in labor. He was just rushed out after the sight of blood on the sheets. It was like a murder scene. He was sat outside, not allowed in. People walked in and out. Heck complete strangers knew more than him.

The moon was high in the sky when the door opened behind him. There’s a heavy silence. No screams. No talking. Nothing. Heavy footsteps. Then he’s tapped on the shoulder. With a solemn face, he hands something over.

The necklace he gave as a gift. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Flynn didn’t know what to expect when he’s led into a room. Really, he just wanted to run off and breathe. He didn’t want this heavy weight on his chest.

The door opens and inside is a bassinet, or a basket as he called it. It’s just sitting there. Slowly the teen approaches, unsure of what else he was here for. He makes it two steps before he gets a view of what’s inside. 

A baby. 

Nothing prepared him for the sight of a child’s slumbering body. The kid had fair skin with freckles scattered across their cheeks. A knot crosses his throat. He can’t breathe. 

He had a kid. 

He actually had a kid now. 

Months of knowing was different than actually having a kid. It wasn’t as real as it was now. Here was a sleeping child and another child was supposed to look over it! His flesh and blood. 

How was a thief gonna do this? 

Suddenly the doctor is in again. His hand touches his shoulder. With a rough voice he says,

“Congratulations, it’s a boy.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eugene. Never getting a break. Also writing this was surprisingly hard. I’m not really proud with these next two chapters. I tried to fix it but it never came out good so here we go.


	9. When it all Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn Rider was a smart, charismatic, selfish thief. However before that, he was a loving caring father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: This is also a prequel and there’s a few time jumps. I hope it’s obvious when but we do skip through ages.

Four Guards surround a wagon. 

Inside the wagon was a sack full of gold. It was retrieved from the lowlife laying beside it, tied up. It was a victory to go in their books. 

“ _ It’s not fair! You guys weren’t supposed to make it past my traps! _ ” 

The groans of the criminal were nothing important. Just boring conversation. Nobody bothered to play along. They just wanted to get rid of the annoying pest and get praised by their king. 

Bang!

The wheel to the wagon hits a rock, tearing it away. The wagon falls, dropping the sack and thief. 

“ _ Aw, come o- _ “

_ Whoosh! _

From seemingly the depths of heaven, two men drop from the trees. One takes down a guard, the other grabbing the bag. 

“ _ Rider! _ ” One guard growls. “ _ Strongbow! _ ”

“Miss me?” The guards are caught in a whirlwind of shock when they notice a bunch of cloth wrapped around the man’s chest. It looked odd and out of place from their view. However from Rider’s view, the cloth was there for a good reason. The sudden wiggling clothes revealed two baby hands. Inside his little makeshift carrier, Varian was fast asleep. 

Using this shock to his advantage, Flynn picks up the bag, flinging it around him. It smacks down two guards in one throw. That left one.

“You do the honors?” 

“Gladly?”

The guards were tied to a tree, unconscious. Meanwhile Rider took the bag of gold with an eager smile.

“Don’t leave me!” The Thief exclaims.

“Sorry, I’m not supposed to talk to strangers,” Flynn tells him. “Trying to set a good example.” With one last gesture to the baby.

With that, both Lance and Flynn were off having completed their endeavors. Each feeling mighty good with themselves. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Man, it’s good having a sidekick. Even if said sidekick can’t lift their own weight,” Lance says, nodding towards the bassinet beside Flynn. “Little man earned us a month-long ticket to eating lamb!” Just as that was said, the other man digs into the meal he got.

“No, Varian was just there. He didn’t help,” Flynn states distantly.

“What do you mean? Bringing a baby is a smart move! The shock of seeing him and being there makes it that they won’t hurt you!” Everything Lance said was true, and it made Flynn sick. He hated the thought that today’s win was because Varian was there. Every win since he was born suddenly felt sour. 

“Lance, do me a favor and shut up. You know we aren’t using Varian to help us. We just have to bring him since we can’t leave him alone!”

“Fine, but my point still stands! Kid is good!”

“Whatever.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“Alright, see this?” 

Flynn held up a gold coin, presenting it to the small child on his lap. 

The one year old cocks their head, staring with inquisitive eyes. They raise their small hand trying to grab at the object. 

“This is a coin. It’s what gives us food and clothes. Got that?” Flynn twisted the object, making it sparkle under the sun. 

“Coin!” Varian chirps. 

“You want the coin?” Flynn asks him. 

“Coin!” Flynn raises a brow, staring at the child expectantly. “Pwease!” 

“First, tell me what shape the coin is.” The toddler seems to think for a moment. Concentrated. The answer was there somewhere.

“I’ll give you a hint, it’s the shape of the sun.” 

“ _ Wircle! _ ” 

“Look at that! My son is a genius!” Varian explodes into a fit of giggles as he’s suddenly pulled into a tight hug and given a kiss on the cheek. 

“Coin!” 

“Alright, a deal is a deal.” Flynn hands over the coin. “Remember not to put coins in your mouth. I don’t need you repeating last time. We didn’t see Mister Goldy for two weeks.” 

Varian’s face lights up with excitement as he’s given the precious coin. The first thing he does, puts it in his mouth. 

“Hey! Spit it out!” Flynn orders. 

Varian shakes his head, covering his mouth. The thief tries his best to pry away his hands but the little boy puts up a fight, trying to escape.

“Sorry to burst...whatever this is, but we’re losing daylight and the transport should be here soon.” 

“Un’cle Wance!” Varian’s mouth opens and the coin falls.

“Hey Var, see you're having a good time being topside.” 

Varian nods, forgetting all about the coin. He was just happy to be with the grass under a tree in the sun with his family. 

“Alright Varian, Remmeber this?” 

Flynn holds up a book. Though old, it was still very beloved by the boy.  _ ‘The Tales of Flynnigan Rider’ _ . 

“Book!” Varian exclaims. “Book!” 

“It’s reading time. Daddy has to go help Lance so I want you to sit here and try to read this.” Flynn sits the boy down with the book. 

“Don’t move. I’ll come get you when we’re done.” 

“Okay!”

With one last long glance, Lance and Flynn walked away. Though they didn’t go far. They just head towards the road where it was nearly impossible to see Varian. 

“ _ Th-The te-tee-takes o-of Fwin Wider. _ ” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The show of Strongbow and Rider was seemingly never ending. 

When Varian was one when he was upgraded from front carrier to a seat under a tree with a toy. It made it easier to get jobs done with only himself to worry about. Occasionally he’d get thrown up on through mid heist from the movements with a child strapped on him. It was nasty but served as a good distraction when fighting. Now he was back with full swing without another human strapped to him.

The kid had gone from crying to babbling. Saying the most random things from time to time. Varian’s hair began to grow out. Black strands covered his head, and bizarrely one strand was a very prominent greyish blue strand. Nothing like he’s ever seen or heard before. His mother had black while he had brown. There was no reason for his hair to be blue. Not even if it’s a strand. It’s a fact he ends up pushing aside as his son grows older because it was not of importance. Didn’t change who he was.

At two, Varian walked. He also said his first word. Though slightly wrong, the boy’s first words would be  _ ‘Fin Wider’.  _ Adorable? Yes. Disappointed that it wasn't dad? No. Proud? Heck yeah.

Raising a child was rough, especially with a life like his own. Most would applaud him for making it past his first months. Most mothers with better circumstances can’t do that. So it had to say something about him. He knew the risks of having him stay yet in an act of blind selfishness, he decided he couldn’t bear to part with the kid. 

Varian had been two for barely a few months when things changed. The job Flynn and Lance had heard of was botched. All a set-up. Flynn had planned for both men to go down and take out the four guards when inside the carriage more came. They seized them. 

Flynn remembered the sinking feeling as guards pinned him down. From the sidelines in the bushes, Varian had his head in a book. 

“He ne-nOW fff-e-lt glad,” Varian read aloud, trying his best. For a child his age, he had a knack for learning quickly. His small hands traced under the words he was reading when he heard shouting. The small boy’s head jumps up. He thinks it’s over! Now he can show his dad how far he got.

Varian closed the book, holding it close. He made his way over to the bushes, a smile on his face as he buzzed with excitement. He got better! He read further than he’s done before! 

Varian stays still by the bushes, waiting for his daddy to come get him. He wasn’t supposed to move from his spot in the bushes cause it was dangerous. So he stood in place with his book.

At that moment, a guard doing a perimeter sweep got awfully close to where the boy was. In that moment, Flynn felt his heart pounding in his chest.

The bushes shake, and for a moment in a false hope, Varian says, “ _ Daddy! _ ” 

Shock fills the team. The guards glare down at him like he’s the scummiest being on earth. The guard with Varian took him away, trying to keep his sight away from Flynn. It didn’t work. Varian fought back, pounding his tiny fists and kicking. 

“You’re disgusting,” The Captain spat.

“ _I want my_ _Daddy!_ ” Varian sobbed as he was pulled away from the only home he knew. 

“Varian!” Flynn exclaims. “Don’t worry kiddo, it’s okay!” Despite the reassuring coe from the Royal Guard Captain, he still called for his father. As the cries got farther away, the more Flynn struggled. “I’ll come back for you! I promise!” That was the last thing he said to him. Both criminals were then taken away, placed separately. 

Flynn never saw Lance again after that day.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“Please, let me see my son!” Flynn begged for the hundredth time.

“So you can use him?” The Guard sneers. 

“What? No!” Flynn shakes his head desperately, clutching at the bars of the carriage jail. He stares at the trotting guard with pleading eyes. 

“That boy is going to a safe place, far from where you’re going.” 

Flynn sat in the cell, heart pounding. He’s never felt such worry or fear. He thought of Varian screaming from him, thrashing to get to him. It burned into his head like a terrible tattoo. His hand clutches the bars with all his strength, trying to hold back any tears. 

_ Bang! _

Soldiers fall left and right, arrows shooting through the air. Men and women attacked, managing to stop whatever arrest they had.

Flynn watches, stunned.

“You’re quite a hard man to catch, Rider.” Flynn spins around, finding a woman standing across from him. The jail cell is open. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ “My father wants your help. He’s got a job and thinks you’re the perfect match.” _

“No way. I’m a solo act.” Honestly, if it was any other day he probably would’ve taken the job. However he had more pressing manors. Like his missing son.

“I figured you’d say that. So I had a man find out where the guard who took that kid.” 

“Where?” 

“I tell you, then you’ve got to help my dad.” 

“Fine! Just tell me!” There was no thought process. Just an eagerness to find the thing he lost. His son.

“ _ They were heading towards an orphanage by Old Corona last I heard. _ ”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Flynn didn’t waste any time. He grabbed horse and reign, fleeing into the depths of the forest. He hadn’t rested and felt like he would never feel safe again.

It took the whole day but soon, Flynn made it. He hadn’t felt such joy when he sees the sight of his son in the window of an orphanage. He wasn’t looking at him but had a towel wrapped around him. 

Flynn was walking toward the orphanage, determined to get his son back when he sees something. Varian’s smile. Though he couldn’t hear it, he knew the kid was laughing by the way his mouth was shaped. He froze. 

“You must be Varian’s dad.” A rough voice echoes from behind him. 

Flynn turns, his body ridged. A man shaped like a beast was behind him, looking like he was ready to take anyone out.

“I’m Quirin.” His introduction didn’t matter to the thief in the moment. “Not often do criminals come back for their offspring. It’s usually a dump and leave.” 

Flynn doesn’t speak. He isn’t sure he blinked. 

“Your story caught me off guard at first. A criminal raising their son and using them for crime.” 

“I wasn’t using him! I couldn’t-“

“Leave him alone?” The voice finishes. It makes his heart ache and stomach churn. He wants to cry. However he doesn’t shed a tear there. “From what I saw, you did a good job raising him. No lowlife criminal would waste their time to do that.” 

“I-I-“

“You did your best, but in doing that, you put his life at risk. Varian is in a safe place now. He no longer has to starve some nights because you can’t steal enough. No freezing. No running.” 

Flynn’s fist clutch to his side. Why? Cause he knew he was right. The sight of Varian in the window smiling was enough to tell him what needed to happen next. 

Doesn’t make this easier.

Flynn wordlessly turns his back to the image of his son, of the boy he raised for two years, and looked straight at the man behind him.

“If you really care for him, come back when you get your act together,” Quirin says. 

Flynn is walking before he feels his body move. He was in a dazed state. Unable to feel anything. His body was ice cold. Then just like that, his life was uprooted again. Just when it was beginning to make sense. The one thing that gave him a purpose was gone. Stripped away from him.    
  


For once, Flynn Rider was not selfish.

Eugene chose to not think of this day until years later when he would be telling his story to Rapunzel.

This marked the start of the lonesome selfish thief, Flynn Rider. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe in the future, I’ll write a prequel book of the story of Flynn Rider and Varian facing the world before shit hits the fan. 
> 
> Anyways here’s part two! Enjoy!


	10. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye is always hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: We are now back in the present.

“Eugene...I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Eugene gives a thin smile, trying to hide his sorrow. The backstory of him was deep and felt knives being thrashed into him every time he recalled. He spent so long trying to forget that he hadn’t built up a tolerance to it yet. It still felt like yesterday he was staring at that two year old boy through the window, convincing himself it was the right thing to do.

Rapunzel lays a hand on Eugene’s thigh, trying to get a glimpse at his face. There was so much pain that clearly the older man tried to hide. 

“I see now...everything…I’m sorry I judged you.”

“I expected worse. I thought you’d throw me away after you found out the truth so I never told you.” 

“I don’t care who you were or what you’ve done. It’s what you do now that matters to me.” 

“Thanks Rapunzel.”

“No problem.” Rapunzel gives the man an honest smile. She pulls back to give the man his space only to see him look out the window. His painful face fell into a stoic silence.

“What is it?”

“The moon.” He didn’t need to say more. Rapunzel got one look outside and felt her heart drop. It was inches away from being at the top of the sky. It was almost midnight.

Eugene had to go.

“Do you want to say goodbye?” Rapunzel asks him, her voice strained.

“Let him sleep,” Eugene tells her. “He needs it.” His eyes are distant. Despite his situation, he doesn’t immediately stand. He just stops and stares at Varian.

“What is it?”

“I’m still the selfish jerk I was,” Eugene says vaguely, giving a distant chuckle, “I didn’t want Varian to visit because I didn’t want him to see what I was. Growing up, he thought I was  _ THE _ Flynnigan Rider. The hero.” He rolls his eyes at the insinuation. He was far from that. “I guess I didn’t want that to end. I didn’t want him to see his deadbeat dad in community clothes trying to right all the wrongs I did.” 

“All heroes have their ups and downs. You're trying and that’s all that matters. Varian looks up to you. Nothing will change that. I promise you.” 

Eugene doesn’t respond to that. Instead he leans over, pressing a kiss onto Varian’s forehead. The boy doesn’t stir. He’s still fast asleep. 

“C’mon soldier, let's get you back,” Rapunzel tells him, placing a gentle hand on Eugene’s shoulder.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Outside the prison, the Captain stood outside, waiting. He had his back leaned against the wall, hardened eyes looking out. How long he’s been there wasn’t clear but he was ready to lead Eugene straight back to his cell. 

“Aw, Miss me Captain?” 

“Hardly,” The Captain scoffs, pulling out metal cuffs. 

Rapunzel kept her hand on Eugene’s shoulder for moral support as he held out his arms. Cuffs on. As if Eugene would try to escape now. He was beyond that now. Though he didn’t quite blame them.

“I hope this kencracker didn’t cause any trouble for you.”

“Captain, I don’t appreciate you calling my friend here things that aren’t his name. Any more talk like that and I’ll have to bring it up to my father.” 

Eugene resisted the urge to laugh in the Captain's face. He had gone pale as a sheet. 

“I-I’m sorry princess. It won’t happen again.” 

“We’ll see. I’ll be checking in with Eugene just to be sure you behave.” Rapunzel steps back, letting the Captain take full control after that. She watches the man fumble over himself as he tries to leave with Eugene, who at this point decided he couldn’t hold in any more laughter.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, walking away with a small smirk on her face.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Daylight came sooner than anybody would have liked. 

The castle was buzzing with people trying to clean the mess made. So it was far from a quiet morning.

Rapunzel was slumped over, head on a cushioned bench near the guest room. She was peacefully snoring away, oblivious to all around her. That was until somebody pokes her. She jumps awake, startled by the prick. 

Varian yelps, jumping back. 

“Varian!” She stutters, surprised to see him awake. She could’ve sworn he was asleep when she came back from-light blinds her. From the window, the sun streams down on her, hitting her. It was morning. She had passed out waiting for morning to come. 

Rapunzel glances at Varian who now was hiding behind a pillar, terrified.

“S-Sorry Varian, I didn’t mean to scare you-“ Rapunzel tries to coax the little boy back. She gets up, approaching the little boy. 

“Are you mad at me?” Varian asks, his head buried away from her. 

“What? No! Sweetheart, I was never mad at you,” Rapunzel tells her. “You just gave me quite the scare.” 

This seems to do the trick because Varian finally looks at her. His big puppy dog eyes looked into her green ones. 

“C’mon, you must be hungry. Let’s go get you some breakfast.” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“Here! Blueberry pancakes!” 

Rapunzel set the plate down for the boy at the table. She glanced at one of the chiefs, flashing her a thankful smile for cooking it up. 

“Where’s dad?” Varian asks. “Is he coming to eat pancakes too?” 

Rapunzel froze, feeling her mouth go dry. She remembered what Eugene told her last night about not wanting Varian to know the truth. However, how was she gonna to explain it away?

“Your dad had to go on a special mission,” Rapunzel fibs.

“Why?” Rapunzel hesitates, not expecting the kid to question her. For a child, he knew better than to take things for face value. 

“Because he was chosen by the Captain of the Royal Guards to go!”

“Why?” 

“It’s his duty! Why, when you’re assigned a mission by a Royal Guard, it’s your duty to complete it!” Rapunzel could tell the kid didn’t fully buy it however his hunger made him forget. He chomps into his pancake stack, starving. Though one thing the princess noted was the high bouncy behavior Varian had last night was replaced with a down casted one. How could somebody look so miserable while eating pancakes?

“What’s wrong?”

“Dad always goes away a lot,” Varian tells her. 

Rapunzel bites her cheek. She didn’t know what to say at that moment. How was she supposed to fix this?

“Right now, your dad is going through a lot of things but I know that he loves you. He thinks about you a lot.” 

Varian lowers his fork. He pouts, watching his pancakes like they were some sort of sad play. Rapunzel could feel her own eyes get wet at the sight.

“Quirin called him an icarus.”

“Quirin seems to say a lot of things…” Rapunzel mumbles under her breath.

“Sometimes I feel like it would be better if I wasn’t here. Then dad wouldn’t have to go through a lot of things…” 

“Varian!” Rapunzel rises from her seat. She makes her way from where she stood to beside the boy. She plants herself beside him, making him look at her as she speaks. “Don’t you be so ridiculous! Your dad will go through mountains to have you! I know he loves you! He wouldn’t like what you’re thinking and he’d tell you the same thing!”

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay. Just don’t ever say anything like that again.” Rapunzel backs away, pushing away any tension inside her. She couldn’t break down now. She had to stay strong. 

Breakfast was silent after that.

* * *

  
  
  


Rapunzel wanted to be there to take Varian home. She wanted to be at his side to walk him up with his hand in hers. Though her parents had figured out about her trip outside and forbade her from leaving. 

Instead she stood outside the castle, bent down. She held the boy in a tight hug, never wanting to let go. 

“Will you come to visit me soon?” Varian asks. 

Rapunzel could feel her parents' gaze burning in the back of her head in that moment. Oh boy, she was in big trouble. Though this doesn’t stop her from making another promise.

“I’ll tell you what, next month you can come back to the castle! Then we can all hang out! Just me, your dad-“

“Don’t forget Ruggider!” The raccoon pops their tiny head out from the satchel, acknowledging their name being said.

“And Ruggider-“ Rapunzel mends.

“Also Cassie!” 

“And  _ Cassie _ .” Though Cassandra wasn’t present, she could simply see the handmaiden rolling her eyes in disgust at the nickname. “I promise.”

Varian smiles a toothy grin.

When the boy is free from the Princess grip, he turns his attention to the royalty. Several thoughts pass Rapunzel’s head. She was about to grab the boys attention when the little boy suddenly bows.

“Goodbye Miss Rapunzel Mom and Mister Rapunzel’s dad. I’m sorry for being naughty last night.” 

The sight of a small child bowing was heartwarming. The Queen resisted the urge to smile.

“It’s quite alright Varian.”

“I have a gift for you! To say thank you for being nice to me and my dad!” Varian opens his satchel, pulling out a glass jar. It was big but was only half full with a green liquid. He holds it out for the two to take.

The Guards look unsure, not wanting their royalty to touch something that could be dangerous. Especially from a kid like Varian with his lineage. 

However the Queen promptly takes the jar, looking at it. “What is it?” She asks.

“Anytime it gets scary at night, and you wanna scare all the baddies away, just shake it!” Varian got shy while talking, looking away at the grass outside. Anything but the royal’s eyes. 

“Why thank you Varian. We appreciate it,” The King states with a deep voice.

“It’s time to go,” One of the guards say.

Another tried to lay a hand on Varian’s arm to pull him away, only for him to rip away. 

“Don’t touch me!” The guards back away at the sudden change of tone. 

“Back away boys, I’ve got this.” From the sidelines, Cassandra walks out. She’s dressed like a guard, not a handmaiden. Like she had been preparing for this moment despite nobody requiring her to be there. 

“I was only trying to help…” The guard mumbles.

Varian jumps, running over to Cassandra. He’s beyond excited to see her. It’s like seeing two old friends reunite. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, I just didn’t want to do laundry today,” Cassandra tells him with a stuck up tone. 

Rapunzel watches the two approach the gate. They had been right outside the doors when Varian peaks his head back, looking straight at Rapunzel. He waves.

Rapunzel waves back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rapunzel. Getting caught in everyone’s angsts lmao.


	11. Yield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and Cassandra bond.

Metal clashes. 

Two swords lay against each other, struggling for power. Each opponent fights for power but soon breaks. 

Eugene hefted his weapon, studying his opponent's pose. His feet were splayed at right angles, his left arm sticking out behind him like the handle of a teacup. His armour made him look like a walking douche bag too big for life. 

In a swift move, wiping the sweat off his brow, he looks over to the audience. Prisoners and guards alike watched them pace around each other like vultures. However the most notable character was a very ominous handmaiden. Cassandra watches emotionlessly beside the Captain, her father. Her presence managed to keep the ex-thief on his toes.

“Hey!” The Royal Guard (Was it Phil?) grabs his attention. “You gonna come at me or what?” 

“Geez, hold on big boy, I was getting to that!” Eugene turns his attention on the Guard with a sarcastic grin. “Now, how about dinner at my cell? I’ve got bread and I’m sure the Captain will lend us a bottle!” Red spreads across the guard’s face like a nasty rash. There was steam practically flying out his ears. It was quite comedic. 

“ _ Rider! _ ” The Captain exclaims. “Quit talking and start fighting!” 

That task was being forced at him since Phil charges full force towards him. Like a raging bull, face painted with anger.

Lucky for Eugene, living a life of thievery left him a few skills that helped in situations like this. He managed to jump out of the way just seconds before the blade swung down. Lucky gravity was on his side, pulling down the other swordsman. 

“Ah ha!” Eugene exclaims, pointing his sword outwards. It was a brief surge of confidence that made him unaware of the plotting guard. In a twist, the guard spins around, smacking blade on blade, knocking the weapon out of his palm. 

“Uh oh…” Eugene looks at his defenseless hands then up to the aggravated man across from him. He half expected the Captain to step in, calling end, declaring Eugene the sour loser. However the Captain didn’t even flinch meaning battle was still in motion. A move he hadn’t pulled with any of the other poor folks that had been thrown into his palms. 

“Is it too late to say sorry?” Eugene asks the Guard. 

_**Whoosh!** _

Eugene felt his heart skip a beat, a blade had come too close to comfort to his body. He could feel the air in the swing on his body. He’s forced to play mouse as the guard tries to get him. Metal slashed through the air, nearly finding a home inside of the ex-thief. 

Eugene backs away, terrified. This man was gonna kill him. Slice him into pieces and make kabobs out of him. His next step proves to be his downfall, literally. His body was thrown to the ground with a loud thud for all to hear.

From the sidelines, Cassandra feels her body go rigid. Her body sucks in air, keeping it hostage as she watched the guard approach Eugene with a deadly look in his eyes. Now Eugene may be annoying and terribly frustrating to be around, however he didn’t deserve to be torn into pieces. Her father stood speechless, watching. He wasn’t lifting a finger. 

“Come on, Eugene,” Cassandra whispers. “Get up…” 

Eugene crawls back, staring up at his doom. 

Nothing made his skin crawl more than the completely murderous glare in the man’s eyes. He really messed up now. 

Phil raises his sword. A shadow casts over the ex-con, marking him down as the next fool to meet their fate to the stainless steal blade.

Eugene looks away, afraid to watch. If he was to die, he’d die thinking about his family. Varian. Rapunzel. He didn’t want his last moments staring up at his murder.

_**Bang!** _

Eugene’s breath leaves his body. It took him a moment to realize he was fine. He was still here and alive. His eyes hesitantly peak open, looking up curiously. He sees a blade resting inches away from his nose though stopping it was another blade. At the blades end, Cassandra.

“ _Cassandra!_ ” The Captain exclaims.

She doesn’t look at him or Eugene. Instead, she throws the sword up as he has seen her do before, disarming the rouge guard. The sword hits the ground with a clash. Guards watch speechless. 

Cassandra lands a swift blow, taking the guard down. She lifts her blade up, pointing it straight at the soldier.

“ _Yield!_ ” 

There’s a heavy tension. Guards watch, mouth dropped. Though shocked by this, none were surprised. Everyone knew Cassandra and her personality. This outburst though was unforeseeable. 

“I said,” Shoving the blade closer to the rouge guards face, “ _yield!_ ”

“I yield!” The Guard exclaims, suddenly drained of any anger or negativity. Now he looked like the scared one. Eugene didn’t blame him, he was too. If he wasn’t so terrified, he’d have been grateful for her.

“ _Cassandra_ -“ 

The Captain couldn’t finish his sentence.

Cassandra turned to the guards, disappointment in her eyes. She looked so conflicted. 

“You all should be ashamed of yourselves!” Cassandra didn’t realize what she was saying till it was too late. “You’re supposed to be protectors and justice! Yet you let your personal confliction interfere with your judgment!”

Eugene sat on the ground, jaw dropped. He had not seen this coming. He looked over to the guards, noting their agape mouths. However the expression that spoke the most was the Captain. His whole body shifted from a stoic brute to something of burnt man. Her words must’ve hit deep because the Captain lowered his head in shame. 

“This session is over!” Cassandra threw the sword aside, letting it rattle on the ground. She turns around, eyes meeting his. Her hand stretches out. Eugene was about to take it when the other woman lifts him up, placing him over her shoulder. The ex-thief winces but let’s the handmaiden take him away.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Eugene never felt pain worse than hooch on a fresh wound.

“ _Ow!_ ” 

“ _Stop moving!_ ”

“ _It hurts!_ ” Eugene’s hand seizes as the alcohol burns through his hand. It was horrible. He’d rather have taken the blow to the head than this. 

“It’s either this or you’ll end up in the chapel!” Cassandra snaps. She grabs his hand, slowly wrapping a white bandage around his palm. He made note to never get medical care from Cassandra ever again. Her hands were cool and she was as sympathetic as a rock.

“Next time, I’ll take the chapel,” Eugene mumbles, taking his hand back. He flexes his fingers, ensuring they all worked. Though he noted a small pinch in where his wound was. 

“You should change the bandage every morning and night to avoid infection.” 

“Duly noted.”

There’s a beat of silence. Nobody said a thing, just an unspoken tension that laid in the cell. As Cassandra began to clean up, Eugene cracked.

“Thanks,” He blurts out, “for saving my life.” 

Saying thanks to the lady who hated him was probably the hardest thing Eugene could’ve done. It just wasn’t in his nature to apologize or say thanks. Yet he could hear Rapunzel yelling into his ear, telling him to say something.

“I wasn’t saving your life,” Cassandra states blandly. “I was simply saving you from serious injury.” 

“Very reassuring.” 

There’s a pause. Eugene was about to count this as a failed attempt at trying to be empathetic to other people when something unexpected happens.

“My father should have never stood by and let you get railroaded. He should’ve ended the match once you were disarmed.” 

“I don’t blame him. Back when I was Flynn Rider, I made his life a living hell.” 

Cassandra doesn’t respond to that. She just shifts her head a little closer, her ears listening in on whatever story he’d tell her.

“Once, your father was supposed to guard this priceless artifact. It was a gift from this kingdom of ice. It was a symbol of peace.” Eugene could still remember the Captain standing tall in front of the crate. Dozens of soldiers around him were also assigned to do the same thing. Protect the artifact. 

“Little did he know, his good old pal Flynn Rider was coming in for a little business visit.” 

“You didn’t…”

“I had stolen a guards uniform and walked right in. Soon enough, the Captain entrusted me with another soldier to watch over the gift.” Cassandra shook her head, already knowing how this would end.

“After that, I’m pretty sure the Captain wanted to beat my face in.”

“That’s all?” 

“Well…” Eugene shrugged. There was more to the story between the two men. The Captain and him went way back. So much time meant so much events to lead up to this. “There is more.” 

“Like how you stole the crown?” 

“He told you about that?” Eugene groans. 

“More like I had to pry it out of him. I had heard of the rumors and asked him about it until he told me.” Cassandra huffs, a small smile crossing her lips at the memory. 

“That sounds like the Captain.” 

Cassandra's smile fades, her brows furrowing. She went into deep thought, partially blind to the world around her in the moment. 

“Eugene, can I ask you something?”

“You already did.” 

Cassandra sends a chilling glare his way. Not the time for jokes. Time to be serious. 

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“If Varian was older, would you have let him help you steal? Or would you have told him no because he’s your son?” 

Eugene glances at Cassandra, who quickly dips her head. As if it was shameful to ask. Though it didn’t take a genius to understand what she was asking for. The parallels were too obvious. Yet he decided it not the best to point that out.

“Well, truthfully. Yeah. I’d say no because he’s my son. It’s my job to protect him and give him a life better than my own. _Albeit_ , I haven’t really been doing a great job at it.” 

“Even if it was his dream to be out there! Fighting instead of waiting in wings?” 

“Huh?” Eugene faces scrunches up at that last part. “You lost me at that last part.” 

“I-I mean,” Cassandra stutters nervously, “waiting on the side!” 

Eugene nods, watching the usually proper Cassandra turn into a stuttering mess before her eyes. She fiddled with her hands, looking away.

“Look just forget I said anything!” Cassandra abruptly stands, slicing through the moment with a knife. 

“ _Cass_ -“

“I have to go do chores. Rapunzel is grounded but doesn’t mean I’m free.” 

Cassandra is at the door, about to pull it open and run away from this conversation. Then she’d probably erase it from memory.

“Just for the record Cassandra,” Eugene composes, “being a thief and being a guard are two different things.” 

Cassandra pauses, hand on the door handle. Her breath was icy cold as she inhaled. With a quick pull, the door is open and the handmaiden leaves without another word. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Cassandra walked the prison halls, her face distant. Emotions reeling inside her like a dangerous weapon threatening to attack her. She feels heavy gazes on her. Royal Guards, her family, watched her with a silent eye. When she reaches the end, a familiar face meets her eye. 

The Captain.

Cassandra halts. 

“You did good today Cassandra…” The Captain’s voice was distant, his eyes full of an unspoken sorrow. “I’m proud of you.” 

Cassandra sputters, not expecting any of this. She tries to play it off but her emotions are clear. She was shocked. 

Without saying more, the Captain leaves her, turning into his office. She stares at the door closing behind him. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we’ll discover what happened to Rapunzel and her situation. I tried to minimize the angst for this chapter but don’t think it worked lol.


	12. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument less to Rapunzel freaking out.

“ _ Do you have any idea how terrifying it is to find out your child had gone off to god knows where without us knowing?! _ ”

Rapunzel was in deep trouble. She had been thrown in the deep end when word spread of someone fitting the Princess description was spotted outside the castle walls. 

“At first I didn’t believe it, but then I heard from the guards that you told them that I approved of your journey outside the walls!” Rapunzel’s head is bowed in respect. She didn’t dare raise her eyes. She kept them on her hands, which decided to fiddle with her dress. 

“So not only did you break the rules, you disgrace my image to the Royal Guards!” The King paces in front of his daughter, patience running thin. “Those men are here to serve and protect us! They should not have to babysit you!”

“I’m sorry,” Rapunzel breathes out. Though the words were only half hearted, her heart still went out to her father. He was right, guards shouldn’t have to second guess her words in case she was lying. That was the only guilty thing about this. 

Yet she doesn’t regret it. Not even in the slightest. What she did was help bring a father and son together again. Even for a day. To see their happy faces as they ran into each others arms made her beyond joyful to see. She would never trade punishment for somebody’s happiness. 

“Your father is right. You lied to us.” The Queen sighs, her shoulders dropping. “You betrayed our trust and took advantage of us.” 

Rapunzel’s fist clenched, knuckles turning white. Her whole head felt like it was about to explode. 

“I didn’t ask because you would’ve said no!” Rapunzel blurts out. Her body felt as if it was on fire. Why was this affecting her so much? 

“Because it’s not safe!” The Queen tells her, defending herself. She didn’t like the accusing tone being used against her by her own flesh and blood.

“I’m here aren’t I!” Rapunzel holds her hands out, gesturing to her physical body. “I’m safe! I came home without a scratch and in time for the party!”

“What if you didn’t?” The Queen challenges. “Hmm? What if something serious happened?” 

The King sighs, placing a hand over his forehead. He turns his back, trying to stop the rising headache. However the fire only began to grow as Mother and Daughter faced off head to toe behind him.

“Nothing is going to happen to me!”

“You don’t know that!” The Queen throws her hands out dramatically, “You don’t know what’s out there, Rapunzel! There’s bad people who’d more than gladly take you away and use you for their own gain!”

“Not everyone is out to kill me!” Rapunzel protests.

“Enough!” The Queen raises her voice in a way that makes the whole room stop. “There's a reason why you must stay in these walls, it’s safe in here!” 

A shiver trickles down the princess spine. Her lungs suddenly begin to grasp for air. Her face heats up like a dangerous wildfire.

_ That’s exactly what Gothel told her _ .

“Rapunzel, your father and I just want to keep you safe-“

Rapunzel’s body snaps away from the attempted comforting hand. Like fire burning her, she pushes herself away.

_ ‘Mother knows best _ .’

“Rapunzel-“

“No!” Rapunzel steps back like a deer surrounded by hunters. Her eyes stuck to the ground, avoiding any contact. “You don’t know what’s best for me!” 

“Rapunzel, do not raise your voice to your mother like that!” 

_ ‘Don’t let them deceive you,’  _ A voice in her head taunts. One that sounded too close to Gothel’s for comfort. 

“What has gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?” The question was full of a worried mother’s tone. One that’d make any child crumble. However for Rapunzel, it only made her tense. She needed to leave. Out of this room. Out of this  _ castle _ . 

“ _ Rapunzel- _ “ 

Rapunzel spins around, her feet pushing out infront of her. She could feel hot tears swelling. Her heart was like a circus of drumming beats. She didn’t remember much. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The sun blinded her.

Rapunzel had thrown open the door, bursting out. It stunned the guards standing outside, who just watched her. Their expressions are wide. 

Eugene.  _ She needs to get to Eugene _ . Then she could run! Far away into the unknown! Before they find her and drag her back.

The princess headed a familiar path, her feet traveling across the soft grass. She hadn’t had the slightest care about anything else. She could only make it the Prison Ward on the outskirts of the Castle. Outside sat the usual guards, lounging around waiting for anything to happen when they see a familiar face running towards them. 

“Princess is everything-“

Rapunzel doesn’t stop to talk. She just barges in through the doors, trekking through. She didn’t even care for the voices following her. She ran down the halls, past cells with angry faces. Some yelled at her, others let out angry growls trying to grab her from where they were. However she didn’t stop running. It seemed nearly impossible before she reached a familiar door. 

“Eugene!” Rapunzel exclaims, stopping right outside his cell door. She grasped onto the wooden door, feeling her palms shake. Just for a moment she didn’t want jazz hands. 

“Rapunzel?” 

Rapunzel has never felt such relief to hear his voice. Her shoulders drop and her lips form a u shape. She rests her forehead on the door, holding back tears.

“I’m gonna get you out of here! Then we can leave! W-We’ll get Varian and go sail far away from here-“

“Woah, Princess, slow down! What’s going on?” 

“I can’t stay here!” Rapunzel tells him. “They’re gonna trap me here forever! I have to leave before they do!” Rapunzel tried to search for a way to let her lover out. Free him from the prison cell he was in. 

“Hold on just a moment Rapunzel, think about what you’re saying.” Rapunzel held her head, feeling like the whole had started to tumble. Why did everything have to come tumbling down on her? “I know you’re upset but the king and queen are your family. They love you-“

“No! They’re gonna trap him inside this stupid castle!” Rapunzel’s fists bangs on the door without meaning too. 

“Rapunzel-“

“You don’t want to leave with me?” Rapunzel’s small voice cracks. She realized now why the ex-thief was being so hesitant. He didn't want to leave.

_ ‘This is how fast he’ll leave you!’ _ Gothel’s voice belts out from inside him, tossing her heart onto the ground like dirt. 

“Rapunzel it’s not like that-“

“She was right,” Rapunzel whispers. “She was right about everything…” Her eyes stung. Her heart laid in her hands, shattered into millions of pieces. 

“Rapunzel, listen to me-“

“No! I’m done listening!” Rapunzel steps away from the door. She had her heart in her hand now, holding it closer than ever. She could hear the guards coming down the halls. 

“Rapunzel!” Her mother’s voice echoes. 

Rapunzel steps back, shuffling away. She didn’t want to leave. She wanted to stay with Eugene but her feet carried her away. 

“ _ Rapunzel! _ ” Eugene calls out one last time.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Rapunzel had escaped through the field, cutting through the empty lot. She wasn’t quite sure where she was going now but she knew is was gonna be somewhere far from here. Eventually she reaches the garden, cutting through the flowers and shrubs. She reaches a familiar wall, the one she had climbed over to get in with Varian. 

Now she was using it to get out. 

With a powerful jump, Rapunzel grabs onto the ledge of the wall, yanking herself up with all her strength. Once she makes it to the top, she flips over, landing on the grass below. With a start of a mighty horse, she was off. With nobody by her side, Rapunzel was utterly alone. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The sun was a generous gift. 

One that she couldn’t be more grateful for. Leaving the castle had been a hasty, emotional, and nerve racking experience. The price for freedom was hefty. So she should be smiling, happy to be gone from the people who were gonna use her.

Yet, her lips didn’t curve. Her head wasn’t high. Her feet weren’t jittery with excitement. She just felt like complete and utter garbage. Her eyes trailed the wood path she was walking, her eyes distantly moving. 

The sun was going to set soon. It would be nightfall and that would mean she wouldn’t have a roof. She remembered the nights out with Eugene, leaving to see the lanterns. He’d always make a fire to keep them warm. She’d listen to his stories and listen with wonder as he tell her about things she never heard of before. 

Without her long blond hair, she no longer had anything to protect herself with. She was starting to get hungry. 

Deep down, hidden inside her chest, she wanted to turn back. Go to where she had people she loved. However a bigger part criticizes that idea. Go home? She would be chained down to a pole for fleeting. Then they’d keep her stuck inside for the rest of her life. Just like Gothel had done to her. 

She eventually began to gather a few branches, enough that it seemed like it would work. Then she set them down by a log, staring at them. She had watched Eugene do it before! Surely it can’t be too hard!

Attempt after attempt, failure grew bitter and unforgiving. She held her stick and bark with frustration. Without this, she’d freeze. However it was impossible to start! Her arms aches and her neck began to cramp from the position she was in.

She tries once more, exerting the rest energy into it. Once again she got nothing. In a fit of frustration, she throws the stick down, placing her head in her hands. All of this had her frustrated and wanting to cry. 

Maybe Gothel was right, she was too naive to be out here. All that’s happened to her today, was all because of her. She wasn’t even here to say anything. However her memory serves as her only way to talk. 

**_Squeak!_ **

Rapunzel’s head tilts. Beside her sat an all too family’s chameleon. Pascal! Her body lets relief crash through her. She was so happy to see a familiar face.

“ _Pascal!_ ” The chameleon jumps onto her hand, looking equally happy to see her.

“You followed me from the garden!” She exclaims. Joy floods her body. No longer did she feel deathly alone. Now she had a companion. That joy quickly dimishes though as reality sets in. 

“You shouldn’t have come…”

Pascal tilts his head, as if asking her what was wrong.

“You should go back before it gets dark. You’ll freeze.” 

Pascal points to her, asking about her. She was here too, surely that meant she should come home too. 

“No. I’m not going back,” Rapunzel sighs. “I don’t expect you to understand me.” 

A cloud forms over the two. Nothing but a melancholy silence fills the air. However that’s cut short when the chameleon jumps off his friends hand and onto her shoulder.  _ I’m staying _ .

“I know where I have to go. I’m not sure you’ll like it.” 

Pascal shrugs it off. All that matters was they would be in this together. 

At least, Rapunzel had one good thing left.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The castle was hectic.

Guards were out everywhere. They searched through every nook and cranny, searching for any sight of the princess. However it is more than clear to everyone that she was no longer here. 

Queen and King waited for a word. Each stirring their own brew of emotions yet each equally concerned for their daughter. 

The Queen paces the room, hands over her mouth. She couldn't help the jitters bursting through her. Her mind ran through her last words with her daughter, yelling at her.

“This is my fault-“

“ _ Arianna _ ,” Fredrick sighs.

“I got so angry at her and I just lost it! I should have never raised my voice!” The Queen looks like she was about to explode into tears. However she didn’t get the chance too. A guard walks in, face solem.

“What’s the word?” 

“You highness, we have yet to locate the Princess. She is not in the kingdom or in the castle yards. We simply don’t know.” These words are like boulders crushing them. The uncertainty of the situation left a heavy weight in the King and Queen’s chest. 

“Widen the search! I want every guard on the serch! Nobody rests until we find her!” The King orders, his tone heavy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the feels.
> 
> I don’t have anything else to say to that lol. 
> 
> I had to listen to Mother Knows Best (reprise) to get in the mood and had that shit on blast while I typed this. It was insane and had me feeling like I was actually in the musical lmao.


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone helps Rapunzel realize her true home.

Eugene paced in his cell. 

After everything that had transpired, his heart was racing. His mouth was dry. All he could think about was Rapunzel. Was she okay? What happened? Where was she? 

Nothing else seemed to matter. 

He was mid circle when the door to his cell opened. On the other side, the Captain. His long face spoke volumes. Nothing spoke more though than the action of the Captain tossing him his old clothing. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Eugene stepped into a room, fully clothed. It was an office room, built with marble walls. Inside was a large table with a map laid down on it. It had the eyes of all the Royal Guards focused. 

“The king wants us to spread the search! We must extend outside of the kingdom!” 

Eugene stayed in the back, unseen. His mouth wired shut as he stared at the map. He could pinpoint Corona almost immediately. It had a bunch of little figurines on it, surrounding it.

“What about you Captain?”

“I won’t be able to join the search. Someone has to stay back and guard the castle.”

A series of horrified gasps echo. Without a Captain to lead them on, they’d be lost. “Who’ll lead the search?!” 

The Captain’s eyes trail across the room, briefly meeting Eugene’s eyes. His gaze lingers for a second longer before pulling away. 

“She will.”

The door creaks open, light flooding the room. 

Boots squeak across the floor, growing ominously closer. Eugene tried to look over the sea of soldiers but couldn’t seem to get a good enough look. All he could see was a figure in grey walking towards them.

“Listen up!” 

Eugene felt his lips twitch. Guards move away, forming a line for a familiar handmaiden. No longer dressed in traditional clothing, her hair was free, grey robes and black gloves. She looked determined. 

“It’s time to stand up! We must find the Princess before anybody else does!” Cassandra makes it to the table, eyeing each Guard in her sight. “We are lucky that word hasn’t spread yet. That buys us some time before others will join the search in hopes of finding her first.” 

“What about the locals? They could be of some help!” A Guard speaks up.

“No. Locals mean rumors. Rumors equal questions. Questions means the King will have to publicly announce the situation. That’s the last thing we want. We’ll keep this under wraps!” There was chatter. Uncertainty of their orders. 

“Captain, you can’t be serious! Without local help, we’ll be exhausting all our men!” Cassandra’s eyes widen as all Guards shift their attention to her father, as if she was nothing but a maniac speaking nonsense. Her grey eyes meet her father's brown. 

“Cassandra is right. I have full faith in her.” 

Cassandra’s shoulders rise, her head held up high. For a moment, she shares a smile. Though small and quick, it was there. 

“Ready, boys?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be!” Eugene exclaims, pumping his fist in the air. The Guards stare at him for a moment, judgingly. However in a strange heartfelt moment, they all raised her fists. They were ready.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The woods were dark. 

Trees looked scary ghost figures, shadows were people, breezes were signs to turn back. However, despite the fright, lights marked where Guards searched. 

They were all scattered strategically, placed in a way that everyone had their own field to search. It was the best that could be under the circumstances. 

“ _ Rapunzel! _ ” Cassandra shouts. 

“ _ Rapunzel! _ ” Eugene comes up from behind, eyes trailing across the ghostly scene. He was desperate to find the lost princess. She was hurting and alone. Not that she would have a problem surviving on her own. She was a craft girl with some questionable skills. However in the end, it was beyond freezing outside and wild animals weren’t quite fond of people coming into their territory. 

“She couldn’t have gotten too far on foot,” Cassandra mumbles. 

“You think she hitched a ride?” Eugene asks, stepping up beside the pondering woman, providing some light with a lantern. 

“No.” Cassandra shakes her head. “She was upset. She wouldn’t stop to think. She’d just run.” 

“What was she so upset about? What made her run?” Eugene asks. It killed him inside not to know. Rapunzel had been there for him even when times gotten tough. To know he wasn’t for her, it stung. 

“I don’t know,” Cassandra sighs, “but people who did see her said she seemed really determined to leave.” 

Eugene glances out, looking into the abyss of darkness. Rapunzel was out there and needed him to be there. Who knows what condition she was in. He looks upwards to the sky where a bright orb called the moon looms. He thought, Rapunzel must be looking at the same moon. 

He prayed for her to be okay and safe.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Rapunzel was freezing. 

Her toes felt like individual ice cubes on each foot. She found that her walking strides now became small steps. Pascal shared a similar opinion, choosing a spot in her pocket to try keep some warmth.

“Just a little further…” Rapunzel whispers. 

Pascal gives out a weak squeal, barley moving an inch. His attempt made her heart skip a beat. However this mindless stumbling was getting her nowhere. 

“Oh, Pascal, hang on. I’ll get you somewhere warm…” Rapunzel pushes through some shrubs, her expression serious. In this weather, the poor chameleon would freeze. She had to find a place with a fire or maybe some blankets to keep him warm.

In the distance, there’s a long lonely howl. 

It’s emptiness and distance made it questionable. Was it real? Or had it been a figment of her imagination? Either way, it had her body pulling in closer. 

Suddenly the lonely howl grows louder, this time sound dreadfully closer. Though this one was met with another similar howl. Then another. They grew eerily closer. 

Rapunzel isn’t sure if it was coming her way, but she didn’t want to find out. She picks up the pace, moving quickly across the field of woods. That’s when she hears it. A howl. Though this one was close enough that it had to be in the bushes nearby. Though unlike the others, this one was small. Hardly as haunting as the others. 

Suddenly the bushes in front of her begin to shake. 

Rapunzel is thrown into a loop, wishing she could bury her head away. She steps back, preparing for the worst. 

Though to her dismay, a small grey puppy jumps out from the bush. It’s little feet running around, jumping. It was just a baby, barley the size of her palm. 

“H-Hello there,” Rapunzel greets, waving a hand. She bends down, edging closer to the small pup. It looked her up and down, eyes judging her. It seemed very aware of the unusual presence.

That’s when Pascal decides to peek out from the pocket to check out the commotion. The chameleon’s eyes are blown wide at the sight of the mammal, quickly ducking.

The sight of the lizard drives the pup into a frenzy, trying to jump at the pocket, snapping their mouth. 

“Hey!” Rapunzel stands, trying to back away. This only seems to make the pup more determined, causing them to latch down onto the end of her dress. The pup must’ve not gotten the message that feasting on people’s clothes was rude. “Let go!”

Rapunzel pulls on her dress, trying her best to free herself from the pups grip. To her amazement, the grip on the pups bite was phenomenal! She takes another step back, her foot slipping a twig. This sends the princess back and following her  _ ‘rip’ _ sound that’d make any woman scream. 

Rapunzel manages back up with now a piece missing from her dress and a very angry glare at the pup who now decided to sit and play nice.

“Hey! That wasn’t very nice!” Pascal squeaks in agreement. 

The pup doesn’t do anything, mouth full of her dress. The princess groans, ready to take back the piece when from a low growl catches her attention. She turns, looking out towards the bushes in awe.

Six large dog-like creatures enter from the sides. Their teeth bared and expression angered. That’s when she had a chilling realization. That pup was no puppy and those big grey things weren’t dogs. They were  _ Wolves _ and that puppy was their  _ baby _ .

Rapunzel backs away like fire had been thrown at her feet. She holds her hands out in surrender but this only escalates. The wolves warn her, snapping their teeth. 

Rapunzel soon finds herself being edged back into an opening, far away from the pup and an exit. She’s cornered. 

“Hold on! I’m sorry!” Rapunzel knew there was no point to reason. They must’ve thought she hurt their pup. They didn’t know English to establish facts from what they’ve seen.

**_SNAP!_ **

Rapunzel yelps as her foot loses its footing, dropping her from a cliff she hadn't known exist. Her body rolls and rolls like a carpet unraveling. She screamed but those were useless. 

Her instinct causes her to shelter the poor chameleon in her pocket as she tries to grab onto anything. However it’s proved to be useless. As when she finally got a grip on a stray branch, it snapped. It felt like hours of falling before she hit the bottom. Her body weary and stunned, she’s left laying on the solid grown below. She’s left to slowly finish off her roll, her back hitting something hard.

The last thing she sees is a faint blue light taking over.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Gasp.

Varian woke with a start. His big eyes blow wide, he looks around. He was in his bed, tucked away. No book in his hand or covering his face. No gloves hiding his small hands. He was okay. 

Something catches his eye. Outside the window. All the orphan kids around him were passed out, blind to the events unfolding. 

Before the young toddler’s eyes, a stray sharp rock like thing spurts out of the ground near the chicken coop, it's a spikey arrow facing the ominous woods. 

A dark shade of blue radiated off the spike, it’s presence causing the young alchemist to jump out of bed. Ignoring the blissful snores of his colleges, his feet carry him away.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The door is thrown open. 

Varian stumbles out, covered head to toe in clothing. He also had his science goggles and mittens for protection. The small boy makes his way across the yard, feet trudging through dirt and mud. 

It doesn’t take him long to reach the large rock. His mouth drops agape, eyes trailing up the rock. The actual rock was far bigger in person. In fact, bigger than anything he’s ever seen! 

From behind him, a familiar bandit follows closely, sniffing the rock inquisitively. Ruggider didn’t seem too intrigued, turning his head away. 

The rock wasn’t food, that’s for sure. 

“Wow! Look at this!” Varian follows the rock of the tip, his finger trailing the smooth rock solid surface. It had him following its point towards the dark abyss of woods. 

“It’s pointing to the woods!” As if on cue, another bright light shoots up from the ground further in front of the first rock. 

Varian gasps. This was...unheard of! He’s never seen anything like it! His little feet carried him closer to the second rock, curiosity peaked. He was being looped in with the appeal of mystery. 

Before Varian realized it, he was standing right in the center of the entrance of the dark woods. He wasn’t allowed past this point. It was against the orphanage rules. He would be killed for such misbehaving! 

Varian glances back at the little orphanage behind him, his eyes traveling across the farm he called home. His chest rose and fell, his tiny fist clenched. He looks back at the mysterious rock. It’s presence alluring him like a siren's call. He felt a small tug on his pants leg. 

Ruggider’s big eyes looked up at him, wondering what was going on. 

“You’re right Ruggider, I’ve got to follow!” Varian nods affirmatively, pulling out a vial full of a special liquid. He shook it, causing a green glow to expel. 

“An adventure! Won’t it be fun?!” Ruggider makes dozens of noises, arguing with the boy in a sense. However Varian didn’t seem to care. “Don’t wait for me! I don’t know how long it’ll take me!” 

Before any more arguing, Varian was off in the vast unknown. It left his best friend to watch as the light of vial dissapear into the night.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“ _ Flower, gleam, and glow… _ ”

The fire flickers. 

A child sits on the stool, legs swinging. Her eyes watching the dancing ambers like her own personal show in front of her. Her voice was full of child innocence, a light heart warmth that’d melt any ice. Yet something was odd about this picture. The girl didn’t have the blond locks she had at the time. It was replaced with a choppy brown cut. 

“Let your power shine.” 

The child’s big eyes flutter shut, her voice focused completely on the words she sings. She was calm, relaxed. Yet in the room, she was seemingly alone. Suck in this tower of nothing. 

“Make the clock reverse.”

There was no evil witch running her hands down. No brush. Nothing of what should be there. Nothing that made this memory possible.

“Bring back what once was mine…”

There’s a pause. 

A breeze hits the girl, extinguishing the fire pit that served as her warmth. There's darkness. Then suddenly gold flourishes from dark, glowing. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Varian was running as fast as he could.

The rocks had been speeding up, making it impossible for his small legs to keep up. He grew deeper and deeper into the woods, the more determined he was to catch up. He was too blind to see how far he drifted.

It wasn’t until the rock stopped did he finally catch his breath. It was pointed out towards a field of bushes. 

Bushes? Is that all he came for? 

Varian’s face scrunches as he approaches the bushes. His expression judging. It wasn’t until he was close, face to face with the bush did something happen. He feels something shove him, throwing him into the bushes. 

Those bushes weren’t just normal bushes though. They had been covering a massive dip in the earth that had Varian rolling. He wasn’t sure if he screamed or not but he remembers his heart jumping out his chest. Before he could make solid contact with the ground, another spike shoots out, breaking the long fall. He yelps as the weight of fall on his arm crushes the vial of light. He gasps as he’s plunged into darkness. 

He pushes himself up with two hands, already feeling the waterworks pile. He had no idea where he was, he realized. He was lost in the woods at night, all alone.

_ Groan _ .

Varian freezes, his eyes travel down. A few inches down was land. On land, he saw a woman. She looked to be unconscious, laying against the rocks which were surrounding her in an ominous circle. However that wasn’t the strangest this. It was yards of hair that followed the girl that made him gasp.

Varian must’ve edged too close to the edge since he finds himself falling, again. He’s lucky that another rock caught him in time before he became another spikes kabob. 

Varian shifts off, throwing himself onto the ground. He approaches the circle of rocks, mouth agape. This was truly a sight. 

Once Varian was close enough, two spikes fell, making a perfect entrance for the boy. He steps closer, weary of the hair. He bends down, shaking the ladies shoulder.

“Excuse me miss, but these rocks are wondering if you’re okay,” Varian calls out, his voice small. Despite the oddity, he was still terrified.

“Mother…” The girl breaths out.

Varian’s pupils dilate as the familiar voice rings in his ears. He knew that voice. Rapunzel had a voice just like it! He took a closer look to the woman’s face to find a familiar freckle face. It was Rapunzel! He didn’t recognize her with all the...hair.

“Rapunzel!” Varian shakes more effortly, his voice more loud. “Rapunzel! Wake up!” 

The princess moans but eventually her eyes open. She’s dazed, struggling to focus, but eventually her eyes fell onto an all too familiar face. 

“Rapunzel! You’re alive!”

“Varian?!” Rapunzel shoots up, eyes wide. How was Eugene’s son here?! Last she remembered—falling! She fell. 

Rapunzel looks around her, eyes catching something. Blond. She looks down to find her long blond hair following after her like it never left. She gasps. 

“Rapunzel! You should’ve seen it! The rocks-“ Varian turns to point to the rocks only to find them mysteriously gone. Like they hadn’t existed. 

Varian’s mouth drops. He couldn’t believe it! He swore he just saw them-

“Rapunzel?!” A voice echoes.

That voice brought the party’s heart to stop. It was like somebody had known they were here. Varian could see the shadow of light above. 

“Da-“ 

Rapunzel’s hand catches his mouth, stopping him. 

Varian turns around, confused. His dad was right there! He could help! He looks into Rapunzel’s eyes. Her eyes are full fear and shame.

“What’s wrong?” Varian asks.

“I can’t...I can’t go home Varian,” Rapunzel whispers, her voice strained. She felt her eyes burn at the thought and her heart split. 

“But...dad will be sad if you don’t.” Varian looks down at his hands shyly. “So will I.” 

“What?” Rapunzel breaths.

“Daddy loves you a lot. He’s happier when around you. He smiles more, like really smile!” Varian shows off his own smile as an example. “He said that you’re special and that he was lucky that you saved him!” 

Rapunzel’s hands fall onto her lap, eyes falling on the ground. Liquid drips down her cheek, a tear. 

“Also, I like you being around. You’re really nice and fun!” Varian tells her. “I’m sure your mommy and daddy will miss that.”

Rapunzel pulls the boy into a hug, tears freefalling onto the grass below. Her hands shook as she clutched tightly. 

“But, if you don’t wanna stay, it’s okay. I won’t make you. Daddy said people leave because they get hurt. I don’t want you to hurt,” Varian mumbles into her shoulder. 

A choice. Rapunzel had a choice. Run away to the unknown without a trace. Or go home with Varian and Eugene. To where she belonged. To be with somebody who never wanted to use her. To just be with them. She inhaled deeply, catching her sob.

“Over here!” Rapunzel shouts. “I’m over here!” 

This catches Varian off guard. He looks up at Rapunzel, his big blue eyes full of questions.

“I’d rather be stuck in a castle then say goodbye to my favorite Alchemist in all of Corona,” She tells him. 

Lantern lights hovered above them. 

“Rapunzel!” Cassandra exclaims. “ _ Varian?! _ ” 

“ _ Varian? _ ” Eugene’s head peaked out, taking a look below. “Varian?! What in all of Corona are you doing here?!” 

“Hi dad!” Varian waves, smiling. Rapunzel just watched, feeling that deep down she made the right choice. She waves up too, a small smile crossing her lips. 

  
  
She found her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they lived happily ever after lmao. 
> 
> I’m not sure if I’ll make a sequel but if enough people want it, I might. 
> 
> Anyways thank you everyone for the support! I loved your comments and hope you all have an amazing day!


	14. SEQUAL!!!!

SEQUAL is up!   
  


accidently posted this on the wrong fic but let’s not dwell on that lol

fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503218/chapters/59148823

or

It’s called ‘Waiting’ if y’all want to be extra and search for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I’ll continue to write more. If y’all like this, I’ll make more. Just let me know in the comments.
> 
> Anyways for somebody who’s only seen parts of the show in broken parts since I don’t got cable, how’d I do? Lol. Varian is by far my favorite character and deserves better.


End file.
